Je te perdrai
by Andalousia
Summary: Tout commence dans une ruelle sombre de Los Angeles...Une école pleine de promesse...Et deux hommes qui les laissent...: le résumé ne veut rien dire il faut lire pour comprendre !
1. Chapter 1

JE TE PERDRAI

L'agent Liz Warner rassembla ses affaires et quitta lentement l'immeuble. N'ayant pas envie de conduire, elle décida de rejoindre son appartement à pieds. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air, elle avait passée la presque totalité des deux dernières semaines à travailler, grappillant quelques heures de sommeil par ci, par là. Il était assez tard mais Liz aimait bien cette ambiance, l'air frais sur son visage, le calme paisible et reposant de certaines rues. Un bruit de pas non loin du sien la fit soupirer, elle aurait préféré être seule. Elle avait besoin de temps, de réflexion. Les enquêtes s'étaient succédées à toute vitesse, le temps de boucler un dossier et un autre demandait toute leur attention. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé avec l'équipe de Don mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter ensemble. Elle savait que cette relation était différente des autres mais elle ignorait si elle était prête à risquer son cœur une nouvelle fois, elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans le passé et ne voulait pas voir son monde s'écrouler à nouveau. Don était différent des autres, elle était sûre que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, que les siens étaient très fort, ils prenaient de plus en plus de place chez elle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Néanmoins, elle avait peur de se réveiller un jour et de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait offert son cœur, sans contrepartie. Un autre soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle tourna au coin d'une rue. Le noir l'entoura mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle décida de faire le point sur sa relation avec Don et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses pensées, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Elle l'aimait, c'était celui qui lui fallait mais leur histoire pouvait tourner au calvaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le passé de Don qui l'inquiétait mais leur caractère facilement inflammable. « Les contraires s'attirent » dit-on, elle voulait seulement croire que Don et elle faisait plus que s'attirer. Elle voulait croire en leur avenir mais leur présent était déjà si compliqué. Elle secoua la tête en poursuivant son chemin. L'ambiance au bureau était un peu moins survoltée, elle y verrait peut-être plus clair le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Toujours suivit par les pas de l'homme qui avait visiblement décidé de visiter la ville en nocturne, elle remonta d'un pas lourd la dernière rue faisant face à son immeuble. L'avenir lui apporterait toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait, et bien d'autres encore…


	2. Chapter 2

Tout était si bruyant, les sirènes de l'ambulance avaient, elles au moins, cessées leur vacarme. Pourtant à quelques lieux de là, Mégan Reeves était chez elle et regardait passivement la télévision. Le programme était des plus ennuyeux. L'agent du FBI souriait à chaque image de cette série policière qui défilait sur l'écran de son salon. Les événements coïncidaient si facilement qu'il était plutôt question d'une partition pour elle que d'une véritable enquête. Elle finit par se lever et, en signe d'agacement, ferma la télévision. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se préparait un café dans la cuisine en fredonnant une chanson. Elle appréciait enfin un véritable silence. Plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas mis un pied chez elle. Elle regarda la pendule en bois qui était sur le mur du fond et constata qu'il serait bientôt une heure du matin. Psychologiquement, elle ne put retenir un bâillement. Ses yeux se fermaient pendant des centièmes de secondes. Le café passa très vite et elle put sentir la chaleur de ce breuvage réchauffer l'intérieur de son corps. Soudain, le téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche sonna. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de courir vers le porte-manteau pour répondre. Elle ne voulait pas être appelée pour une autre enquête. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment ! Cette pensée achevée, elle entreprit alors de décrocher. Une voix presque comme celle d'un répondeur l'accueillit.

-Mégan Reeves, je vous écoute. Annonça-t-elle, surprise.

-Ici l'hôpital Mémorial de Los Angeles.

-Un hôpital ? Questionna Mégan.

Le tremblement qui avait pris place dans sa voix la surpris elle-même. Un instant, elle se sentit déconnectée du monde extérieur mais la réalité la rattrapa tel un cheval au galop.

-Comment ? J'arrive immédiatement ! Finit-elle par dire.

Elle raccrocha et enfila rapidement sa veste et ses chaussures, attrapa ses clés et se jeta dehors. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle démarra en trombe. Presque comme un remède, elle pensa à Larry. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son cœur battait le plus difficilement possible. Elle voulait savoir. Le silence qui régnait autour d'elle devint vite pesant et étouffant. Le temps avait sans doute pris congé car malgré tout il ne semblait plus vouloir avancer. Dans l'esprit de l'agent du FBI tout se mélangeait, rien n'avait de sens. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de l'hôpital, elle se sentit seule et perdue. Le monde autour ne fit pas attention à sa détresse, trop occupé par la sienne. Mégan sortit de sa léthargie et avança d'un pas, d'un autre puis l'aperçut... Son cœur, tout et rien ne bougeait plus autour d'elle. Elle courut presque pour la rejoindre, mauvaise idée. Dans l'entre de l'enfer, Mégan ne put empêcher un cri de peur et plusieurs larmes couler sur son visage. Liz était en face d'elle, ses vêtements n'étaient presque plus. Des entailles sur les bras, une lèvre en sang… Mégan chercha les mots qui, avec espoir, ferai remarquer sa présence. Une femme passa près d'elle et la dévisagea. Liz tourna enfin la tête vers son amie et baissa presque aussitôt les yeux.

-Je ne savais si je pouvais te téléphoner… Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Mégan n'eut pas besoin d'autres mots, elle avait tout compris. A cet instant, elle maudit ses talents de profiler, mais avait-on besoin d'eux pour comprendre ? Liz était assise, les mains sur ses jambes serrées, pleines d'égratignures, le regard baissait vers le sol.

-Tu as bien fait, tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Mégan.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

Liz recula légèrement en sentant la présence de Mégan. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à mettre un mot sur la douleur et la peur qu'elle ressentait, jamais… Chaque contact était une souffrance supplémentaire.

-C'est pas grave, un médecin est venu t'examiner ?

la jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête long et pénible.

-Très bien, je vais demander si je peux te ramener, ne bouge pas, j'arrive…

Mégan sortit de la petite pièce ouverte et se dirigea vers une infirmière. Les yeux de Liz s'embuèrent l'instant suivant, un tremblement s'empara de sa chair et elle regarda l'état de ses vêtements. Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint des minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie. Mégan revint et lui tendit la main, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir l'approcher.

-J'ai mal. Gémit Liz. N'en parle pas à Don, je t'en supplie…

Et, sans prévenir, elle se mit à pleurer tout en s'approchant de Mégan. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'écouta.

-Je ne veux plus vivre… Ne lui dit pas… J'ai vraiment honte…

Effrayantes et alarmantes, les larmes de Liz n'atteignirent que Mégan car, dans l'écho de ce grand bâtiment, elles ne reflétaient qu'une triste réalité.


	3. Chapter 3

Une petite suite assez courte!

Merci Eppsie pour tes reviews !!!ça fait très plaisir !!

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, malgré l'heure plus que tardive, deux frères ouvrirent la porte de la maison familiale et allèrent s'asseoir directement dans le fauteuil. Ils étaient épuisés, à bout de force, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Trop d'événements, trop peu de temps pour les assimiler. Après cette période de travail éprouvante, ils espéraient pouvoir un peu profiter d'une période d'accalmie. Après un petit moment silencieux, Don se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-J'vais voir s'il reste quelque chose à grignoter !

Charlie ne put qu'acquiescer en décrochant son téléphone qui se manifestait depuis quelques secondes. Don quitta la pièce et Charlie questionna son interlocuteur.

-Charlie Eppes, qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est moi, Mégan.

-Tu veux que j'te passe Don ?

-Non surtout pas ! En fait je voudrais plutôt parler à… Amita.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait Charlie…

-Je suis désolé mais elle dort, j'voudrais pas réveiller Mohinder en allant la voir. Tu sais que c'est pas facile pour eux en ce moment.

Le plus jeune des frères Eppes entendit son amie soupirer en signe de résignation puis reprendre la parole.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, tu peux lui demander de venir demain, vers 7h00 ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je suis désolée, Charlie, mais j'peux pas te l'dire.

-Mégan, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi tu téléphones à près de 2h du matin !

-Charlie, s'il te plait…

-Tu as un problème ?

-Non, pas moi, c'est…

-Larry ?

-Non, non, Larry va bien, rassure toi ! C'est…Liz…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Tu dois d'abord me promettre de rien dire à ton frère.

-OK.

Le silence qui s'installa parut des plus déplaisants à Charlie. On le prenait parfois pour un scientifique dénué de tous sentiments mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il savait que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il avait raison. En une seule phrase, il sentit tout son corps s'ébranler. Il ne pouvait concevoir que s'était réellement arrivé.

-Mon Dieu !

Se fut la seule exclamation qui put franchir ses lèvres. L'horreur, le dégoût reprirent le dessus et il du retenir un haut le cœur.

-Elle va bien ?

La question était plus que stupide mais il n'avait pas pu la retenir, avant même d'avoir une réponse, il enchaîna.

-J'vais m'en occuper. J'veux pas qu'Amita voie ça, pas maintenant, elle a assez à faire. J'peux venir cette nuit si tu veux.

-J'pense pas que se soit utile, je préfère m'occuper d'elle pour l'instant. Elle va avoir du mal à laisser un homme s'approcher d'elle pendant un moment, même toi.

-D'accord, je serais chez elle demain à le première heure. Dis lui que…elle peut compter sur moi, je serais là dès qu'elle le voudra.

Après encore quelques secondes de discussion, ils raccrochèrent et Charlie se tourna vers son frère qui venait de faire sa réapparition.

-C'était qui ?

Don désignait le téléphone mais Charlie, trop horrifié, mit un moment avant de comprendre.

-Rien d'important…

Il se détestait en disant cela mais il avait promis, il ne dirait rien à moins que Liz ne le veuille.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Don s'inquiétait de sa pâleur et Charlie força un petit sourire.

-Oui, j'suis juste fatigué. Je vais dormir.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Don n'était pas convaincu mais il savait que son frère était très mystérieux, il le laissa donc monter et s'installa devant la télé. Arrivé au premier étage, Charlie se dirigea vers la chambre à côté de la sienne, celle de Mohinder, le neveu d'Amita. Le jeune garçon avait perdu ses parents et étaient venus vivre avec Amita, la sœur de son père. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Charlie avait besoin, de voir qu'il restait un peu d'innocence sur Terre. Il sortit de la pièce à petits pas silencieux après avoir vérifié que le petit ange dormait. Il se glissa dans sa chambre où Amita dormait déjà et se prépara à allait dormir. Il s'installa aux côtés de sa belle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il sanglota en silence. La nuit allait être horrible pour la majeure partie des personnes qu'il considérait comme les membres de sa famille.


	4. Chapter 4

Mici pour tous les commentaires !!!!! Merci beaucoup ça fait trop plaisir ! je vous met la suite en espérent que ça vous plaira autant ...

La voiture de l'agent David Sinclair venait de se garer sur le parking du QG du FBI. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et plus aucune trace de fatigue n'apparaissait sur son visage. La nuit avait était réparatrice. Le seul nuage à l'horizon était la coupure qu'il s'était fait avant de venir travailler le matin même. Certes il ne souffrait pas énormément mais il détestait porter des pansements qui étaient censés être couleur peau ! Les fabricants pensaient-ils à cela quand il notait cette inscription sur leurs boites ? David sourit de plus belle. Il entreprit de monter les marches quand il remarqua l'affiche sur l'ascenseur qui était en panne. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée, absolument rien. Il arriva dans le hall du gigantesque bâtiment. Il reconnu immédiatement son collègue : Colby Granger qui s'apprêtait, lui aussi, à entrer.

-Colby ! Attend moi ! L'appela David.

-Hey David ! Déjà levé !

-Et oui, prêt pour une nouvelle journée au FBI !

-Je voulais te demander, tu ne penses pas avoir remarqué une embrouille entre Warner et Don ?

-Colby ! Deux comme toi c'est pas imaginable ! Rit David après avoir tapé amicalement sur l'épaule de son ami.

Tout en marchant, ils se racontèrent d'autres anecdotes et prirent place devant les bureaux.

-Les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées ? S'interrogea Colby.

-Elles ne devraient plus tarder !

-Hier soir, ça devait être une soirée épuisante pour Don et Liz ! On ne devrait pas les voir avant 10h00 sinon c'est que…

-Colby ! S'indigna David.

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois après avoir échangé un regard entendu.

OoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Charlie était bien loin d'être d'accord avec David. Tout allait mal et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il souffrait mais savait que ce n'était rien comparé au supplice qu'était en train de vivre Liz. Arrivant aux abords de l'appartement de cette dernière, il du s'arrêter un moment et reprendre sa respiration. Un poids oppressait sa poitrine, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il du se faire violence pour avancer. Devant la porte, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, s'il n'aurait pas du prévenir Amita et la laisser venir, à l'instant où il eut formulé cette pensée, il la regretta amèrement. « Un peu de courage ! » se répétait-il. Ses amis avaient besoin de lui et il allait tout faire pour pouvoir être là, à leur côté, à ses côtés. Liz était quelqu'un de bien, elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le méritait. Sans qu'il l'ait jamais avouer, elle avait toujours était sa préférée, il s'était bien entendu avec la majorité des copines de Don : Nadine, Terry et même Kim, bien qu'il l'ait peu connu. La seule personne en qui il n'avait jamais eut confiance était Robin, l'avenir lui avait donné raison. Il pressentait que Don et Liz pouvait vivre quelque chose de fort, d'authentique. Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait probablement détruite. Il se reprit et tapa quelques coups contre le battant de la porte. Megan lui ouvrit presque immédiatement et lui offrit un sourire infiniment triste. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Megan finit par lui proposer un café qu'il accepta plus par habitude que par véritable envie. Après en avoir bu quelques gorgées, il se décida à engager la conversation.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans la chambre. Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il est hors de question qu'elle retourne travailler pour le moment ! Je trouverais quelque chose pour Don. Ne la laisse pas sortir pour l'instant, on n'sait pas ce qui peut lui passer par la tête…

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce qui ne fut rompu que par une exclamation de surprise de Megan, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond en regardant sa montre.

-Mon Dieu ! J'vais être en retard !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en prenant rapidement ses clés, son blouson et son sac. Charlie la suivit doucement et écouta ses dernières recommandations.

-Il faut la faire manger, elle refusera probablement mais ne lui laisse pas le choix !

Charlie hocha la tête mais aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres. Quand Megan le salua et referma la porte derrière elle, il se retourna et fit face à la chambre qu'occupait Liz. Une de ses pires journées se poursuivait.


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin après tout ce temps je me suis décidée et voila la suite :-)

Je suis désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps ! Si il y a des personnes qui suivent cette fic, ils peuvent s'assurer d'avoir la fin !

Bonne fête de fin d'années un peu en retard ! et Bonne lecture !!

Le matin même, le réveil d'Amita fut étrangement doux et paisible. Plus tôt, avant le levé du soleil, elle avait entendue Charlie se lever, elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit. Durant les longues heures de repos, elle avait sentit le jeune mathématicien la tenir dans ses bras et lui caresser le visage. Cette ambiance l'avait vite amené dans le pays de Morphée, dans le plus profond d'un rêve.

Les vacances scolaires étaient terminées. Aujourd'hui Mohinder commencerait sa nouvelle vie, ici, à Los Angeles. Amita se leva à son tour et enfila rapidement une longue robe de soie pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle s'avoua tristement que cette journée serait assez difficile pour le petit garçon mais surtout pour elle. La vie venait de la séparer de son frère et un petit ange était apparu sous son aile. Ces début en tant que mère furent laborieux mais après un mois, elle paraissait enfin soulagée, prête à vaincre chaque obstacle, gravir des montagnes. Légèrement endormie, Amita entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Don et désormais celle de Mohinder. Elle alluma la lumière et s'avança près du lit.

« Mon cœur, réveilles toi, il est l'heure…dit-elle faiblement à son oreille.

Je veux encore dormir un peu, s'il te plait…marmonna le petit garçon.

Mohinder debout, aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour ! »

Amita se leva et hotta la couverture du lit tout en tapant des mains. Le petit bout de huit ans frotta ses yeux et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

« Vas te laver, je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner ! »

La jolie indienne l'embrassa sur le front puis descendit vers la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mohinder descendit à son tour et s'installa à table. Un bol de céréales et un verre du jus de fruits étaient positionné en face de lui pourtant il n'y toucha pas. Son regard admirait sans relâche la femme qui se trouvait être devenue sa nouvelle mère.

« On part dans longtemps ? » se décida t'il a demandé.

Amita se tourna vers lui et l'observa. Sans bouger, elle comprit quelque chose qui la fit sourire : le petit homme au tint mate avait peur. Comme tous les enfants de son âge.

« On décolle dans quinze minutes environ, alors dépêche toi de manger ! »

Mohinder attrapa sa cuillère et picota dans le bol quelques céréales. Amita eût mal au cœur quand elle remarqua le visage déconfit de son ange. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Amita baissa la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?

Je ne sais pas, les écoles, elles sont comment ici ?

Comme en Inde, un peu plus grandes et il y a plein d'enfants de ton âge ; commença à expliquer Amita ; ta maitresse ou ton maître t'appellera et tu iras dans ta classe avec d'autres enfants !

D'accords… »

Mohinder reprit son déjeuner sans rien ajouter. Pourtant il avait encore tant de questions. Il ne voulait pas déranger, il avait déjà l'impression, du haut de ses huit ans, de bousculer, ici, à la vie de chacun. Il regarda Amita et se blottît dans ses bras, la jeune femme l'encercla de tout son amour avant d'ajouter :

« Tu te plairas là-bas, il ne peut rien t'arriver, je suis la, ton papa et ta maman sont la aussi et on t'aime, très fort… »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Alan apparut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mohinder se releva et courut dans ses bras. Amita le suivit du regard, une larme à l'œil.

« Allez mon p'tit mec, on file ! » lui dit Alan en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il se tourna vers Amita, lui lança un sourire puis sortit à l'extérieur avec Mohinder.

000000000000000000000000

Une autre porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après à quelques kilomètres et se fut le cœur de Charlie qui s'opprima. Il releva la tête et aperçut la jeune femme sortir de la chambre. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'avança vers elle. Liz qui venait de le voir s'arrêta immédiatement et recula :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? hurla t'elle apeurée.

Megan m'a prévenu… »

Liz resta silencieuse, son visage était encore sévèrement marqué de plusieurs coups alors que ses bras étaient recouvert de bleues presque aussi noir et rouge que le sang. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, quoi dire ? Ce fut Charlie qui reprit la conversation :

« Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, tu peux aller manger. »

Elle s'exécuta tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le jeune mathématicien. Elle s'installa mais ne bougea plus. Une douleur dans les côtes la paralysa et une larme coula.

« Je n'ai pas faim, désolée…

Il faut que tu manges ! » lui ordonna presque Charlie.

Liz se raidit et le dévisagea. Un ordre ? Sa respiration se fut plus brusque, moins contrôlée. Charlie s'en inquiéta et s'approcha brusquement d'elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se jeta presque de sa chaise pour éviter tout contact.

« Non, laisse moi, ne me touche pas ! Vas t'en !hurla t'elle à nouveau.

Liz, calmes toi… »

Liz se recula encore, des flashs traversaient ses pensées, d'autres larmes traversèrent son visage.

« Laisse moi…le supplia t'elle. »

Elle arriva près de la vaisselle qui se trouvait sur le rebord de l'évier et en un mouvement brusque, son bras heurta celle-ci.

« Attention ! »

Charlie se jeta presque sur elle mais le temps avait déjà fait son œuvre. La jeune femme bouleversée se coupa d'avantage avec le verre brisé. De nouveau, la main en sang, d'autres cicatrices firent leur apparition. Charlie la serra dans ses bras, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le corps de Liz tremblant le fit frémir. Il remarqua bien vite les plaies de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol, emportant Charlie dans sa chute. Tout s'écroulait dans sa vie, pourquoi pas elle ? D'autres images l'achevèrent et elle serra Charlie plus fort contre elle. Elle avait besoin de ce contact humain malgré tout. Elle voulait être comme…comme avant.

« Ca va aller… »murmura Charlie à son oreille.

Non, rien n'en valait la peine, il n'était pas là, elle ne voulait plus de lui. Liz avait peur.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Megan entrait dans les bureaux du FBI à grand pas précipités. Elle était en retard et détestait cela mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Liz seule. Elle n'était pas sûre que Charlie pourrait l'aider d'une quelque façon mais c'était pour l'instant la seule possibilité qui s'offrait à elle. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut être que Liz, au travers de Charlie, verrait que tous les hommes ne sont pas les immondes créatures qui l'avaient agressée. Liz avait besoin d'une aide, d'une présence, d'un réconfort, même si elle ferait tout pour le rejeter. Sans accorder le moindre regard à ses collègues, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et commença à préparer ses papiers. Après plusieurs minutes, une main posée sur son épaule la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard intrigué de David qui l'interrogea :

« Megan, ça va ?

Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Ca fait au moins trois fois que le t'appelle.

Désolée… »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Megan commença à chercher une excuse quand la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Don.

« Bon, les gars ! On a une nouvelle enquête, tous en salle de réunion ! »

Sans attendre le moindre commentaire, le jeune agent du FBI fit demi-tour. Colby le suivit sans discuter mais, à priori, David n'en avait pas fini avec Megan, il allait poursuivre quand Don refit subitement son apparition.

« Liz n'est pas là ? »

Une pâleur effrayante prit place sur le visage de l'agent Reeves. Son cœur battait la chamade après avoir raté un battement. Vite, trouver une solution, une excuse, quelque chose.

« Elle est…malade. Elle m'a appelé ce matin ! »

Megan jugea son excuse déplorable et se demanda bien pourquoi Liz l'aurait appelé elle mais Don ne sembla pas réagir.

« Ok. Je vous attends… »

Don se détourna et Megan laissa échapper un gros soupir. Elle n'était pas passée loin de la catastrophe. Alors qu'elle croyait s'en être sortie, David qui n'avait pas loupé une seconde de la scène, réattaqua.

« Megan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rien…

Me prends pas pour un imbécile, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème

Mais non…

Pour une profileuse, tu sais vraiment pas mentir ! »

Ils observèrent quelques instants mais, fort heureusement pour Megan, Don les rappela à l'ordre. David se leva à contre cœur et glissa quelques mots à son amie.

« Je finirais par savoir. »

En passant le seuil de la pièce, Megan se dit, qu'effectivement, il finirait par savoir. Ils allaient probablement tous le savoir mais jamais personne ne comprendrait.

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	6. Chapter 6

Dans le plus profond de ses beaux yeux noirs, Amita ressentait le besoin primaire de se poser, de respirer. Elle marchait tranquillement, sans se presser. Elle arriva bientôt devant l'école qui traduisait l'entrée de Mohinder dans la vie américaine. La belle mathématicienne regarda sa montre tout en passant au près d'un jeune couple attendant, eux aussi, leur enfant. Car il s'agissait bien de cela, Amita n'était plus seule malgré le vide, presque troublant et évident, qu'avait provoqué la mort de son double, la mort de son grand frère… Son avenir était bouleversé, presque anéantit. Faire face pour élever Mohinder, s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'avait plus aucun repère.

Le petit homme avançait néanmoins sans pleurer, d'ailleurs, Alan avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer à Amita les ressemblances entre le petit nouveau et son fils ainé. Apprendre la langue de ce pays et parler sans souffrir, sans penser au vide et à l'absence des êtres les plus importants de sa vie. Mohinder avait tant à surmonter…

Amita leva la tête, un couple venait de prendre place près de la grille de l'école primaire. La belle indienne leva discrètement les yeux, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : tout n'était pas si noir…

Depuis cette triste nouvelle, Charlie et elle ne formait plus qu'un. Tout allait pour le mieux, une réelle petite famille, lui, elle et Mohinder. Il y avait désormais un « eux ». Alors que sa vie soit à néant, peut être pas, son frère lui avait laissé le plus beau des cadeaux, une partie de lui-même, un ange.

Le grésillement strident de la sonnerie rappela Amita à l'ordre. Une agitation presque brutale et un flot de bambins de huit à dix ans arrivèrent en courant. L'un deux attira spécialement l'attention de la jeune femme : assez grand pour son âge, châtain clair, il se dirigea vers le premier couple qu'Amita avait remarqué.

Soudain, un mauvais pressentiment la fit pivoter vers la gauche. Son sang ne fit qu'un, ses yeux s'arrondirent.

« Mohinder, mais qu'est ce que… ? »

Honteux, Mohinder baissa la tête et murmura quelques mots indous, Amita plissa les yeux, son souffle fut plus saccadé.

« Non Mohinder, je ne suis pas en colère, je veux juste comprendre… »

Mohinder leva la tête, une ombre se porta au dessus de l'épaule d'Amita et une force la fit brutalement se tourner vers un homme de grande taille.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle !dit-il avec une certaine forme de mépris.

Oui ?

Je suis Harold Dikam, le père d'un des élèves de la classe de… »

Il pointa Mohinder du doigt, son regard fut froid et hostile. Amita lui tendit la main, choisissant de ne pas prendre en compte les allusions de l'homme.

« Mohinder, enchantée, moi c'est Amita Raminujan… »

L'homme évita sa main et prit tout de suite une autre posture, plus autoritaire.

« Ecoutez-moi ma belle dame, vous et votre indien, si vous approchez encore de mon gosse, je ne laisserais pas faire !

Comment ?s'indigna Amita.

Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas assez clair ? Vos fesses de bouddhiste et vos paroles de zoulou, si elles approchent encore Théo, je vous fais la peau !

(s'adressant à Mohinder) Tiens, prend mon téléphone et appelle Charlie, j'arrive mon poussin… (à monsieur Dikam) Quant à vous, je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Alors vous et vos fesses de racistes pour le moins finit, si vous osez toucher ne serait ce qu'à un seul cheveu de mon fils, je saurais me défendre ! »

Harold Dikam la saisit par le bras et serra son emprise. Ils se regardèrent puis après un moment il la lâcha pour faire demi -tour. Amita replaça nerveusement quelques mèches derrière son oreille puis courut vers Mohinder, elle lui prit la main et se mit à courir. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, elle n'avait pas le temps, elle voulait juste protéger son fils.

00000000000000000

Profitant de sa pause déjeuner, l'agent David Sinclair avait prit la décision d'aller voir Liz pour tirer toute cette histoire au claire. Il actionna la sonnette et attendit que la jeune femme lui ouvre. La porte finit, en effet, par s'entrouvrir mais le visage qu'elle découvrit était bien loin de celui que David s'attendait à voir.

« Charlie ?

David ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J'viens voir Liz.

Je peux pas te laisser entrer, désolé…

Quelqu'un va se décider à me dire pourquoi Liz reste enfermée chez elle ? »

Le jeune homme s'était emporté, il ne voulait pas se montrer agressif mais le secret qui entourait Liz lui faisait craindre le pire. Se calmant, David reprit :

« Il faut que je sache Charlie, je pourrais peut être l'aider.

Personne ne peut l'aider… »

Charlie n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais la phrase lui avait échappée. Toute la douleur et l'horreur qui l'entouraient, finissaient par le terrasser peu à peu.

« Charlie ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit de longues secondes avant de finalement laisser le passage libre à David. Don ne devait pas être au courant et il était risqué de confier ce « secret » à une personne aussi proche de lui mais David était un homme de confiance. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les mots pour annoncer à quelqu'un qu'une amie avait vécu la pire des épreuves. David poussa un soupir de soulagement et entra dans l'appartement.

« Où est-elle ?

Dans sa chambre mais n'y vas pas, il faut que je t'explique avant… »

David lui lança un regard inquiet avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

« Voila…si Liz ne sort pas c'est que… »

Charlie s'interrompit, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. David s'approcha de lui, conscient de la dureté de prononcer certains mots, il espérait seulement que se serait réparable.

« Dis-moi, Charlie…

Elle a était…agressée et …

David écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il n'avait quand même pas osé… C'était impossible, tout simplement impensable. Pas elle…

« Tu veux dire que quelqu'un l'a… »

Lui aussi incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, il assista, impuissant, au hochement de tête de Charlie, lui confirmant la pire horreur que pouvait commettre un homme, ou celui qui se prétendait être un homme alors qu'il n'était que la pire des animaux.

« Mon Dieu ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, ils n'osaient même pas imaginer ce que ressentait Liz. Une infinie succession d'images défilèrent dans leurs esprits. Dans un sursaut de dégout, David se releva et pesta :

« J'vais retrouver l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ! »

Après un dernier regard échangé avec son ami, David se tourna vers la chambre de leur amie puis il partit d'un pas rageur. On ne s'en prenait pas impunément à sa famille !

0000000000000000000000000000

Le rétroprojecteur se ferma et de multiples agents du FBI sortirent calmement de la salle de réunion. Don trainait à ranger ses affaires, discutait avec une certaine Habby Grey, nouvelle recrue. Un large sourire s'était installé sur son visage tandis que la jeune femme jouait avec une mèche rebelle.

Megan regardait, impuissante, la scène, une boule de nervosité dans son estomac se formait au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme s'approchait de Don. « Bon sang, c'est pas le moment, Don ! » le supplia-t-elle. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle s'approcha d'eux prétextant un manque de temps.

« Don, il faut y aller, c'est important.

J'arrive, je finis de débarrasser et je te rejoins. »

Megan faillit hurler, elle posa le dossier sur la table, elle en avait trop vu en trop peu de temps, des explications s'imposaient.

« Je peux te parler en privé ? » dit-elle froidement.

Don la dévisagea, il finit tout de même par s'excuser et demander à Habby de l'attendre dehors.

« Quoi ?

Don, réfléchit un peu !

Je te suis pas Megan…

Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Liz n'est pas la une matinée et tu fais les yeux doux à une autre !

Quoi ? »

Don n'en revenait pas, il s'était planté devant son amie, attendant la suite de ses explications.

« Tu veux dire quoi ?

Tu cherches à tout faire foirer, Don réveilles toi tu vas finir par la perdre !

Depuis quand tu te mêles de mon histoire avec Liz ? je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Don…

Non Megan, ce que je vis ave Liz ne regarde qu'elle et moi ! (il baissa les yeux) elle pourrait me téléphoner, mais mademoiselle se fait désirer, je ne suis pas son larbin !

Tu te venges ? lui demanda Megan excédée.

Je vis ma vie ! » lâcha Don.

Megan sentit tout son corps lui faire faux bond, une sensation d'impuissance et une colère l'immobilisa tandis que Don passait une main dans ses cheveux, trop énervé pour réfléchir correctement. Quand il croisa le regard de Megan, il regretta aussitôt ses mots.

« Tu n'est pas digne d'elle, t'es qu'un pauvre type, Don… »

Megan récupéra son dossier et partit dans la pièce voisine. Don la suivit et retomba nez à nez avec Colby. Celui-ci lui barra la route :

« Laisse tomber, solidarité féminine ! »

Don sourit alors que Megan avait disparu au détour d'un couloir.

« Deux filles dans l'équipe c'est trop pour moi ! dit Don épuisé.

Ouep ! je te plain ! »

Colby le tapa sur l'épaule et partit rejoindre Megan. Don quant à lui fit signe à Habby qu'il serait bientôt près. Il souffla et s'avança. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, au boulot.


	7. Chapter 7

Affolée, Amita entra chez elle. Elle avait encore du mal à appeler cette maison ainsi, c'était très récent mais ça pouvait toujours aider. Silencieux, elle prépara le déjeuner de Mohinder et l'installa dans la salle à manger puis se dirigea vers le garage, presque sûre d'y trouver Charlie. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de le voir égal à lui-même, se torturant l'esprit pour aider les autres et vivre mieux. Ne l'y trouvant pas, elle entreprit de faire le tour de la maison. Frôlant la crise de nerfs elle finit par prendre son portable et tenter de le contacter. Excédée, après cinq sonneries, elle faillit faire voler son téléphone à travers la pièce. Se souvenant que Mohinder pouvait la voir, elle se ressaisit et lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant avant de presser d'autres touches sur son téléphone tout en maugréant :

« Pourquoi t'es pas là, Charlie ? J'ai besoin de toi, moi… »

Elle entendit une voix grave lui répondre dès la deuxième sonnerie et reprit un peu contenance :

« Don, c'est Amita. J'ai…enfin, il y a un problème à l'école… »

« Comment ça ? Mohinder ne va pas bien ? »

« Si mais je crois que je vais devoir trouver autre chose… »

« Autre chose ? Amita, explique moi, je comprend pas là… »

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup et que t'as pas que nous à penser, tu pouvais pas venir s'il te plait, j'peux pas t'expliquer ça au téléphone… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, Amita. Je suis là pour ma famille. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Les deux jeunes gens raccrochèrent et Amita se résigna à attendre son ami. Elle ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le silence de Charlie. Quand elle avait appris la mort prématurée de son frère et de la femme de celui-ci, il lui avait promis d'être toujours la pour elle, alors qu'est ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de répondre à un instant aussi important ? Comment pouvait-il être absent, maintenant ? Ses pensées tournoyant sans fin dans sa tête, elle essaya d'avaler un peu de nourriture en discutant avec Mohinder. Les prochains jours allaient être plus qu'éprouvants.

0000000000000000000

Le déjeuner passa sans doute trop vite.

La route pour aller jusqu'à l'école de Mohinder trop courte.

Malgré la présence de Don, Amita n'était pas rassurée. Nerveusement, elle tenait la main de Mohinder tout en scrutant les parents alentour. Elle regardait souvent Don, aucune trace d'une quelconque angoisse ne paraissait sur son visage. C'était sans doute cela qui l'apaisait sans même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Pourtant ce n'était pas Charlie. Amita tendit le bras, qui plutôt dans la matinée, avait était violenté par cet « individu ». Une légère douleur s'empara de son membre au même instant mais elle n'aurait su dire si elle venait de celui-ci où de son cœur, elle était si écœurée… Elle posa son regard sur Mohinder, lui aussi avait peur.

« Mohinder, ça va aller. » tenta t'elle de le rassurer.

« Je veux pas y aller… »

Don tourna la tête vers le petit homme et sourit à Amita pour la rassurer. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rien faire. Il prit alors Mohinder dans ses bras et il se retira avec lui près d'un muret pour lui parler entre « hommes ».

« Ecoute mon bonhomme, je sais que ce n'est pas facile tout ce qui t'arrive mais… »

« je veux pas y aller ! »

Don se tourna vers Amita qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je sais Mohinder mais tu n'as plus à avoir peur. »

« Comment on fait pour ne plus avoir peur ? »

L'agent du FBI le dévisagea un instant, la question était plutôt inattendue. Histoire de gagner un peu de temps, il replaça correctement la veste du petit garçon tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« C'est simple, pour ne plus avoir peur, il faut faire…il faut faire confiance aux personnes qui t'aiment. »

« Alors toi, tu as toujours peur ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« La dernière fois papi a dit que tu ne faisait confiance en personne. »

« Je… heu… »

Soudain Amita s'approcha d'eux, elle prit Mohinder dans ses bras et se plaça instinctivement derrière Don. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite : il était là.

La sonnerie ne retentirait que dans un peu moins de dix minutes. Don se tourna vers Amita et posa une main sur son épaule. Il voulait la rassurer :

« Tout va bien se passer… »

« Je sais… »

Le cœur de Don accéléra lorsqu'il vit la pâleur du visage de la jeune femme. Il prit alors conscience que la situation était plus qu'effrayante pour sa « belle sœur ».

« Don, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, on devrait rentrer… »

« Non ! Mohinder rentrera dans cette école, on ne va pas se défiler ! »

Amita s'énervant :

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tu le sais ! Mais Mohinder… »

« Mohinder doit vivre Amita ! »

Mohinder vit les deux adultes qui le protégeaient, se lancer un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avant : il prit soudain peur. La confiance avait sans doute disparue. Il se jeta dans les bras de Don pour l'empêcher de crier d'avantage sur Amita.

« Désolé » siffla Amita.

Don attrapa Mohinder au vol, puis s'excusa auprès d'Amita qui n'ajouta rien. Elle n'en voulait pas à Don, mais malgré ses efforts pour ne pas regarder Harold Dikam, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et son fils. Ils semblaient tellement arrogants… Don suivit le regard d'Amita et observa telle une proie, l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Tenant Mohinder d'un bras, il prit le bras d'Amita avec l'autre.

« Je vais bien… » le rassura t'elle.

Puis, soudain, les faits se sont bouleversés. La sonnerie retentit et quelques secondes après tous les enfants étaient à l'école, laissant les adultes seuls. Amita eut du mal à lâcher Mohinder, mais elle l'avait fait, elle montait désormais dans le SUV de Don tandis que celui-ci la suivait de près.

Pourtant une fois fut-elle montée entièrement dans la voiture qu'elle entendit les portes se verrouiller. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Don qui se trouvait encore à l'extérieur. Celui-ci l'esquiva et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant droit sur « Harold ».

Amita comprit malheureusement ce qui c'était et allait se passer : Don avait mené Mohinder à l'école, Don l'avait enfermé dans la voiture, Don se dirigeait imperturbable, vers la cause…

« Mr Dikam ! Mr Dikam ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

Le père de famille se tourna brutalement sur Don. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme qui était, quelques minutes plus tôt avec la jeune indienne. Don ne perdit pas sa position qui était pour le moment supérieure à l'homme âgé de 40 ans.

« Je peux vous parler ? «

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire! »

Avec tout le mépris possible, monsieur Dikam Harold lui tourna le dos et poursuivit son chemin. Don l'attrapa violemment par le bras, ses talents d'agent du FBI ne l'aiderait pas à se calmer.

« Alors vous allez m'écouter ! »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre à vous et à votre pute de petite amie ! »

Don sentit son poing se serrer, il avait promis à Amita de ne pas s'énerver mais s'en était trop, il écoutait les paroles sans fondement de ce monstre avec l'envie de lui briser la mâchoire.

« Ce n'est pas leur place dans notre belle Amérique, il ne sont pas civilisés, ils foutent la merde dans nos villes, et vous…vous déshonorez la patrie avec vos mariages hors tradition, il n'y a même pas d'amour ! Juste l'argent et… »

Il fut coupé en pleine phrase par le point de la main droite de Don. On ne pouvait pas s'en prendre ainsi à sa famille, Charlie n'aurait pas accepté qu'on dise de telles horreurs sur Amita et lui non plus. Alors tant pis…

Les parents autour se tournèrent vers eux et deux pères de famille courageux vinrent retenir les autres coups de Don, l'agrippant alors par la veste, laissant apparaître clairement son arme de service.

« Vous êtes fou ! Vous avez une arme… » hurla Harold.

Don se dégagea sèchement et sortit immédiatement son insigne, le montrant rapidement à la foule.

« On se calme, FBI ! »

Encore énervé, Don vit tout de même le regard de l' « abrutit » comme il décida de le surnommer, se décomposer. Après un cours instant, il fit demi-tour et conclut qu'il était temps de rejoindre Amita. Il pénétra dans la voiture et posa ses mains sur le volant, l'une d'elle était tout de même écorchaient et saigner à quelques endroits.

« Pas un mot à Charlie. » fini t-il par dire à Amita.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne dis pas à Charlie que je me suis emporté. »

« Merci… »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui… »

Elle le regarda puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'aurait voulu mais tout était passé.


	8. Chapter 8

Passé les portes du FBI, David longea à grandes enjambés le couloir s'adossant aux multiples bureaux. Tous grouillaient de dizaines d'agents sur le qui-vive. Tournant la tête, passant cette image en revue, il chercha désespérément sa coéquipière : Megan Reeves.

David avait un énorme flot de colère à déverser, écœuré pour toute une vie de la cruauté humaine mais pas abattu. IL trouverait le monstre qui, conscient de ces actes, avait blessé Liz, laissant à la place le miroir brisé de cette affreuse réalité. Le jeune agent de FBI croisa à plusieurs reprises les regards curieux de ses collègues. Fouillant dans chaque recoin, il finit par être face à deux possibilités : Megan était partie ou était dans la pièce des dames.

Ni une, ni deux, David se dirigea vers les toilettes et pénétra sans réfléchir dans la pièce.

« Megan ?! »

Il s'arrêta devant le regard médusé de la jeune femme qui était placée face à un très grand miroir. Malgré le malheur qui régnait ces derniers jours sur l'équipe, ils eurent la chance d'être seuls :

« Je suis allé chez Liz… »

« Tu as fais quoi ? »

David se retourna et ferma la porte principale à clé, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Une fois cela effectué, il passa une main sur son front, histoire de mettre les choses au clair :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » finit-il par demander.

« Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on crie sur tous les toits ! »

Megan se figea, sentant l'erreur la prendre au cou. Le visage de David blêmit, un sentiment de flottement le terrassa. Megan s'avança :

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, excuse moi. »

« C'est rien, on n'a pas signé de contrat nous liant d'une amitié, on est juste collègue… »

« David… »

David se recula et saisit la poignée de la porte dans l'espoir de la déverrouiller.

« Je veux juste aider Liz… » Bafouilla t'il.

« Je sais… »

« On devrait le dire à Don. »

Megan se retourna, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo.

« Liz ne veut pas. » lâcha t'elle.

« Je sais… »

David s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule. Celle-ci se tourna définitivement pour se jeter dans ses bras. Les larmes suivirent le geste. Elle ne put alors se retenir plus longtemps :

« Tu l'aurais vu hier soir, elle était si…morte… »

« Chut… » souffla David doucement.

Megan serra plus fort David dans ses bras. Elle en avait tellement sur le cœur.

« J'ai mal pour elle et Don, il ne s'en doute pas, il ne réagit pas, il est…

« Indifférent… »

Megan acquiesça tristement mais les larmes ne cessèrent de couler, les garder n'était plus la solution, elle doutait d'en trouver une véritable un jour.

000000000000000000000000000000000

L'heure passa, le soleil se coucha. Dans l'appartement de l'agent du FBI, Liz Warner, le silence était seul maître des lieux. Charlie s'était assoupi dans le canapé. Dans sa chambre, Liz s'était dressée devant son miroir et faisait le point sur ses blessures. Aucunes n'étaient en voie de guérison, son visage marqué pendant encore de nombreux jours. Elle ne pouvait donc pas retourner travailler. Don l'apercevrait et lui poserait un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne voudrait pas répondre. Liz ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas le voir, l'approcher, elle le haïssait sans savoir pourquoi.

Cette réflexion la poussa à prendre une grande inspiration. Elle devait respirer.

Seule, la petite lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce, Liz s'allongea sur le lit.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, fatiguées de laisser la tristesse dévaler les joues de la jeune femme. Ainsi dans le noir le plus complet, des images horribles apparurent telles les scènes d'un film dans l'esprit de Liz. Elle aurait tant voulu se reposer, oublier. Fatiguée d'attendre, Liz finit par se lever, ouvrit la porte de chambre et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Tremblante, elle arriva dans le salon. Lentement elle s'installa près du jeune mathématicien, posa une couverture sur lui et patienta…

Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, il avait été, pour elle, plus qu'une présence, bien plus. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent face à Don. Elle secoua la tête, s'en voulu d'être aussi fragile. Tout bas, pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de son ami, elle débuta son récit :

« Merci d'être la, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi… »

Elle fixa le plafond et essuya rageusement les larmes qui naissaient de ses yeux :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serrais la personne avec laquelle j'aimerais me confier, mais je dois parler… Ca m'étouffe, j'arrive plus à me relever, c'est trop dur, tellement égoïste. Mais je veux te parler de lui, d'eux. Il m'a surpris, je marchais dans cette ruelle, il faisait assez sombre, pourtant j'aimais ça… Maintenant je ne peux même plus être seule dans ma chambre sans trembler… »

Liz eut peur de voir les yeux de son ami s'ouvrir lorsqu'il bougea légèrement. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, sa respiration fut vite saccadée :

« Il m'a prise par derrière, j'ai crié…mais personne n'était là. Tout est si flou, il s'est approché encore plus près et son odeur… Il… J'ai senti ses mains glisser le long de mon corps… »

Liz se leva précipitamment et alluma la télévision qui éclaira la salle et intensifia la trainé de larme sur les joues de l'agent du FBI. Charlie se réveilla enfin, ne se souciant pas de l'état de la jeune femme. Liz le regarda et lui lança un sourire remplit de tristesse :

« Merci. » finit-elle par lui dire.

Charlie haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Viens t'asseoir, on se regarde un film ? »

Liz fixa le canapé, un peur incontrôlable refit surface mais, elle accepta tout de même. Charlie se recula pour laisser le plus d'espace possible, il croisa le regard gêné de la jeune femme, s'excusa silencieusement et prit la télécommande :

« Tu veux regarder quoi ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Un dessin animé, des fées, des princes… »

Charlie sourit malgré lui et tapa la chaîne susceptible de proposer ce genre de programme :

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu peux… »

« Pourquoi tu veux tenir Don à l'écart de tout ça ? »

Liz sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle fixa la télévision, ignora la question. Charlie poursuivit :

« Il saura… »

« Non. »

« Liz… »

« Et s'il sait, comment va-t-il réagir ? On le connaît tous les deux Charlie, tu sais qu'il ne doit pas savoir, je t'en pris… »

Sa voix se brisa mais son regard n'avait pas quitté la télévision. Charlie ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda la télévision, une minute, peut être deux. Pourtant après un certain temps d'hésitation il se décida :

« Alors saches que je suis la, moi, quand tu veux, où tu veux, pour ce que tu veux… »

Le jeune mathématicien n'attendait pas de réponse, il voulait juste lui dire. Lui aussi avait changé, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir garder ce secret.

Lui, Charlie, mathématicien…

Lui qui admirait son frère et lui aurait donné sa vie…

Charlie devrait lui mentir.

0000000000000000000000

je tiens à dire merci à toutes les peronnes qui suivent cette fic ! (L)

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	9. Chapter 9

De son côté, Amita referma la porte de la chambre de Mohinder. Le jeune garçon était dévasté et elle aurait bien du mal à le faire retourner à l'école le lendemain. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de vouloir y remettre les pieds. Evidemment, après le passage de Don, aucun événement n'avait été à déplorer à la sortie de l'école mais Amita était écœurée.

« Comment des gens pouvaient encore avoir de telles pensées, de tels raisonnements ? Comment un véritable être humain pouvait être convaincu de telles ignominies ? »

Réprimant un accès de colère, la jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé et regarda d'un œil distrait le film qui passait à la télévision. Des centaines de pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit comme autant de larmes brûlantes perçant ses défenses.

Amita n'avait pas encore totalement fait le deuil de son frère et de son épouse. Elle devait désormais affronter les idées purement inhumaines de cet horrible homme. Depuis son enfance elle en avait eut l'habitude, sans jamais les comprendre, elle avait sut vivre avec ces personnes là et avancer. Mais toucher à un enfant, lui faire croire que sa couleur de peau était simplement l'objet d'une infériorité… Elle détestait se sentir aussi désœuvrée. Cet homme la rendait folle.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, la mathématicienne se leva d'un bond et éteignit rageusement la télévision. Marchant sans but précis, hormis celui d'évacuer cette colère, Amita fut surprise de se retrouver dans la cuisine.

Elle décida tout de même de se préparer un repas, elle n'avait guère mangé au cours de cette horrible journée. Perdue dans des pensées de plus en plus amères, Amita n'entendit pas la porte se fermer, elle ne vit pas non plus l'arrivée d'Alan dans le cadre de la porte séparant la cuisine du reste de la maison. Ce dernier avait été mis au courant de la situation par son fils aîné et il tenait personnellement à veiller sur Amita et Mohinder. Ils avaient fait irruption dans son cœur à l'instant même où ils avaient croisé son regard.

Le patriarche des Eppes s'approcha doucement de sa petite protégée et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule. Amita se retourna brutalement, le souffle court avant de reconnaître son ami. Elle soupira de soulagement et rencontra le regard de celui-ci :

« Ca va Amita ? »

« Oui, désolée… »

La jeune femme se détourna et fit mine de terminer son repas. Celui-ci était constitué de pomme de terre vapeur avec une légère noisette de beurre, qu'importe elle ne pourrait pas l'avaler de toute façon. Alan la regarda un temps avant de lui proposer gentiment :

« Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? »

« Non merci, ça ira. »

Amita avait refusé de se retourner, discrètement, elle efforça une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux et retourna à sa préparation. De longues minutes s'échappèrent pendant lesquelles Alan se contenta de scruter les moindres faits et gestes de sa jeune amie. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant jeter un dixième regard en direction des étages supérieurs en à peine trois minutes qu'il décida de reprendre la conversation :

« Il va bien ? »

Amita fit face à Alan et réfléchit quelques secondes, les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer l'était de Mohinder.

« Il est…effrayé. Il a tout simplement peur du reste du monde. Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants Alan ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse comprendre des gens comme ça. Vous tenez le coup ? »

« C'est dur… »

Une larme creusa un sillon sur le visage de la belle indienne. Alan ouvrit lentement les bras et Amita se réfugia dans cette étreinte paternelle. Elle se calma peu à peu et s'éloigna d'Alan avant de le remercier :

« Merci, vous avez pas à faire tout ça ! EN plus je tache votre chemise ! »

« Je le fais parce que je le veux. Je ne vais pas tourner le dos à ma petite fille maintenant. »

De nouvelles larmes échappèrent sur le visage d'Amita, mais cette fois elles n'étaient pas emplies de tristesse mais d'émotion. Elle se sentait protégée par l'aura de cet homme bienveillant :

« Merci Alan. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant de continuer la préparation d'un repas plus consistant, ce soir ils mangeraient en famille.

0000000000000000000

Dans un même temps, Don venait de rentrer dans les locaux de FBI accompagné d'Abby. Il l'avait retrouvé après avoir ramené Amita chez elle. Entre temps, il avait prit soin de poser une bande sur son poigné droit pour dissimuler les égratignures quelques peu sérieuses qu'il s'était fait.

La journée touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il pourrait dans peu de temps retrouver Liz. Il n'était pas sûr de ce choix « N'avait 'elle pas tenté de l'ignorer toute la journée ? » Il n'avait même pas eut le droit à un seul coup de téléphone.

Abby qui, toujours à ses côtés, semblait tout aussi fatiguée que lui. Elle posa une main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta près de Don :

« On a bien avancé aujourd'hui, tu viens boire un verre ? » lui demanda t'elle avec un sourire aussi charmeur que possible.

Don sourit également tout en s'habillant, il prit ses clés de voiture et le va la tête vers la jeune femme :

« Tu me dragues, non ? »

« Ca pose un problème ? »

Le sourire de l'agent du FBI se perdit dans des réflexions. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui mais il se recula ::

« Désolé mais il y a quelqu'un dans… »

Il coupa sa phrase, regarda la jeune femme et lui sourit, puis, regarda les alentours, le fond de la salle. Il aperçut Megan en compagnie de Larry, celle-ci semblait énervée. Don aurait pu parier que s'était à cause de lui :

« Pour une autre fois, ça te vas ? »

« Quand tu veux ! Tu as mon numéro ! » Essaya t'elle de le charmer.

Abby lui sourit, elle ne cessa de le regarder que quand son corps ne pouvait plus lui permettre de faire un tour de 80 degrés supplémentaires avec sa tête. Don eut du mal à la quitter des yeux. Une fois parvenu à se détacher de l'emprise de la jeune femme, il s'avança lentement vers Megan et Larry, saluant son ami au passage :

« Salut Larry, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » le questionna t'il.

« Je viens chercher Megan pour dîner, après une longue série d'équations évaluant les distances spatio-temporelles qui peuvent cohabiter avec les différents degrés de raisonnement cellulaire, j'ai décidé de…dîner. »

« Tant mieux, amusez vous bien ! » conclu Don avec une grimace.

Don leur sourit machinalement espérant calmer la fureur de Megan. Mais celle-ci, avança d'un pas et campa devant lui avec un regard qui aurait pu tuer le plus féroce des ours :

« Tu as trouvé des éléments sur l'enquête ? » demanda t'elle.

« Rien de bien concluant, on attend les résultats de l'expertise sur la poignée de porte. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas… » ragea la jeune femme.

Larry sentit la situation s'envenimer, avant que Don ne vienne les saluer, Megan lui avait demandé de reporter leur rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine, prétextant une fatigue lié aux multiples dossiers qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Maintenant, celle-ci fonçait tête baissée sur son patron et ami avec une folie qui lui était étrangère presque soudaine.

« Megan, arrête, s'il te plait ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Liz mais pas maintenant je suis crevé ! »la supplia Don.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Tu sais très bien que ton comportement… »

« Si on y allait ? »proposa Larry, peu rassuré.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je bosse comme d'habitude ! Tu te monte un film ou quoi ? » lança Don qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

« Tu mens Don ! Tu ne fais que mentir ! »

« J'ai envie d'un hot dog, pas toi ? » interrompit Larry avec une main sur le front.

« Megan, ne t'inquiète pas pour Liz ! Je tiens à elle… »

« Ah bon ?! On ne dirait pas. »

Don ne bougea plus, Larry fit un pas en arrière, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se lancer à corps perdu entre les deux agents du FBI. Le jeune homme en face de lui continuait pourtant la conversation :

« Tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis pas le mec aussi indifférent que tout le monde pense connaître ! »

« Je te connais Don, mieux que tu ne le pense ! (Elle réfléchit un instant puis ne put se retenir.) Don Eppes, aîné d'une famille de quatre personnes, deux parents et un frère. Tout semble parfais ! Pourtant il y a un hic ! Le plus jeune des enfants et sur doué. Alors Don s'est toujours battu pour avoir sa place, pour être remarqué ! (Elle regardait maintenant Don droit dans les yeux.) Mais malgré ça, on te remarquait pas pour tes valeurs alors tu as tout fait pour attirer l'attention…. »

« Megan arrête… » la supplia à nouveau Don.

« A l'école je suis persuadée que tu étais le genre de mec que toutes les filles voulaient, alors tu t'es rendu compte que la dessus tu pouvais en profiter, sur ce sujet tu dépassais de loin ton petit frère qui était perdu dans ce monde de grands ! On te remarquait là bas ! Plein d'heures de colles, tu allais contre l'avis de tes parents, contre ce qu'ils essayaient de t'enseigner ! Mais t'as pas sut faire machine arrière et maintenant c'est pareil, tu collectionnes les petites amies et tu peux même plus t'attacher ! »

Larry attrapa la main de Megan, et la serra fermement. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit son portrait :

« Si tu es en face de moi Don, c'est pour une seule raison et c'est cette raison qui te fais avancer ! Ici y'a pas de limite et tu peux mettre ta vie en jeu sans avoir de compte à rendre ! Chaque matin tu dois espérer tellement fort pour ne pas retourner chez toi le soir, tu dois espérer tellement fort pour te prendre une balle en pleine poitrine parce que tu n'as pas le courage de le faire toi-même ! Tu veux une nouvelle ? (Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt) Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce jour là arrive ! Et crois moi je ne serais pas là pour te plaindre ! Non, parce que c'est banal Don ! Tu régis tellement banalement que je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître d'avantage pour en savoir plus sur toi ! Je sors et en moins d'une minute j'en trouve des dizaines de types comme toi ! »

Don la regardait, il n'avait cessé de la regarder. Dans son regard il y avait tant de haine, indescriptible haine. Il ne pouvait nier ce que la profileuse venait de lui dire, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors que pendant tout ce temps il avait prit soin de le refermer, de le déchirer et de le brûler. Don n'aimait pas l'histoire de ce livre mais il aimait tant les personnages que renfermer 'histoire de sa vie. Il était si…

« Je sais… Où plutôt, merci de m'éclairer sur ce que je suis… » dit-il faiblement, la voix brisée.

Il avala sa salive, salua Larry et sortit de la salle. Megan ferma les yeux puis osa enfin regarder Larry. Celui-ci leva les mains, atterré devant la scène :

« Comment va-t-il réagir ? » demanda t'elle.

« Comme Don, il ne va pas réagir. Demain il aura probablement oublié… »

« Je ne voulais pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra. »

Larry prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

000000000000000000000

 j'espère que cette lecture vous a plus…

Merci Eppsie pour ton commentaire !


	10. Chapter 10

_Voila la suite !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Rien de tel pour motiver !!! Merci beaucoup !!! Gracias _

Dans un autre coin de la ville, près d'une heure plus tard, Charlie posa son regard sur Liz. La jeune femme s'était finalement endormie sur le canapé. Priant pour ne pas la réveiller, Charlie se leva et étendit les jambes de son amie. Précautionneusement, il l'installa plus confortablement et plaça une couverture sur son corps mutilé. Il se pencha vers son visage et, tel un frère protecteur, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux barrant ses yeux :

« Dors bien, Lizzie. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et Megan passa timidement le seuil de l'appartement. Charlie lui fit signe d'approcher en silence :

« Elle vient de s'endormir. »

Megan hocha tristement la tête et observa le visage de son amie, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Pour le moment, tout au moins…

« Je prends le relais, Charlie. Rentre chez toi. »

Charlie rassembla distraitement ses affaires, son regard ne cessait de revenir sur Liz. Dans un éclair aussi soudain qu'imprévu, le jeune mathématicien vit Amita, allongée sur ce canapé, blessée bien plus gravement dans son âme que son corps ne pouvait le laisser paraître. Charlie se redressa subitement, Amita lui manquait énormément. Ils n'avaient pas eu une véritable conversation depuis des jours. Il voulait à nouveau la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui murmurer des mots doux. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence, de son regard, de son sourire… Tout ce qui faisait d'elle son autre moitié. Il s'arracha de ses pensées et s'adressa à Megan :

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Veille bien sur elle… »

Megan le rassura d'un regard et le raccompagna vers la porte de sortie. Charlie regarda une dernière fois Liz puis glissa ces derniers mots à Megan :

« Bonne nuit »

« Merci, à toi aussi… »murmura t'elle.

La porte se referma et Megan s'installa en face de son amie après avoir avalé un verre d'eau. Ses paupières se fermèrent de plus en plus longtemps et elle songea que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour passer une nuit confortable mais, paradoxalement, c'était le seul endroit où elle accepterait de s'endormir. Alors que la plus grande partie de la ville profitait déjà de ces quelques heures de repos volées, Megan se laissait emporter par la douce torpeur qui entourait la pièce…

Elle se réveilla chaque fois qu'elle sentait Liz remuer, calmant ses cauchemars, entourant ses cours moments de répit d'une aura bienveillante. Peu à peu, les mauvais rêves s'espacèrent ; Liz respirait plus sereinement. A mi-chemin entre le jour et la nuit, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent le calme du sommeil.

00000000000000000000000

Le lendemain matin se fut le levé du soleil qui chatouilla les paupières de l'agent Warner. Les premières images qui atteignirent ses yeux furent aussi belles et douces que le levé du soleil en lui-même : un oiseau sur une branche.

Inconscient des horreurs humaines, des erreurs d'une vie. Après cette contemplation, la jeune femme décida qu'il était peut être temps pour elle de reprendre les reines de sa vie… Elle se leva et, d'un petit pas, entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Tout en hottant la couverture, Liz aperçut Megan, celle-ci avait prit place dans le canapé et avait remplacé Charlie. Un faible sourire dessina les lèvres de la jeune femme, un regret dans le cœur.

Délicatement, elle s'installa dans la cuisine et prépara le café, prépara des gaufres et lentement ne pensa plus…

L'odeur des gaufres chaudes réveilla petit à petit la profileuse qui se trouvait dans le salon. Le bruit d'une matinée paisible la rassura malgré tout :

« Liz ? »

Megan se leva, s'étira après une nuit passée, entassée dans un canapé d'une place et avança jusque l'embrasure de la porte :

« Bonjour. » lui dit la plus jeune des femmes présentes tout en plaçant le plat de gaufres au centre de la table.

« Bonjour. »

Enigmatiquement, celle-ci sentit que Liz voulait lui demander quelque chose. Attendant le verdict, elle s'installa devant l'une des deux assiettes et patienta.

« J'espère que tu as faim. »

Liz regarda son amie et sentit que ses paroles sonnaient fausses, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle prit place en face de Megan et après quelques secondes la regarda avec toute la volonté qu'elle pouvait encore faire preuve en ce moment :

« Megan je voulais te demander… »

« Il en est hors de question. »

Liz baissa la tête, elle souffla et se redressa. Megan se tenait droite et aucune autre explication ne semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux :

« Je me sens prête, je vais mieux, je peux travailler. » insista Liz.

« Ca ne fait que deux jours ! »

Megan saisit la main de la jeune femme et la força à la regarder. Elle détestait la voir aussi déterminée et en même temps si fragile :

« Cette nuit tu as encore fait des cauchemars… »

« Je ferais toujours des cauchemars mais rester enfermée, avec vous qui veillez sur moi, je… »

« Et les coups ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Les coups sur ton visage, tes bras, les autres agents, Don… »

« J'inventerais. »

« Et il ne te croira pas… »

Liz supplia son amie du regard mais cela n'eût aucun effet. Alors elle attaqua difficilement sur un autre terrain :

« Comment va-t-il ? Je veux dire… Don. »

« Bien… »

La réponse aussi courte que précise imprima sur le visage de Liz une inquiétude supplémentaire. De son côté, Megan sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac. Une sensation imprévisible d'un saut dans le vide.

« Il ne sait rien ? » essaya de se rassurer Liz.

« Non, mais peut être que si tu lui disais, il serait moins… »

Megan s'arrêta elle ne pouvait pas se confier, confier des soupçons qui anéantiraient d'un énième coup de poignard l'autre agent du FBI. Elle ne devait pas.

Megan prit une gaufre et la tritura sans jamais la mettre à sa bouche. Elle savait quel regard Liz lui lançait, elle savait :

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, ne t'inquiète pas il ne se doute de rien. »

« Merci. »

« Je ne vais pas tarder, je préviens Charlie. »

« Non ! »

Megan dévisagea Liz qui s'était levée soudainement :

« J'aimerais rester seule, pour une fois. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Megan, fais moi confiance. »

« Liz… »

« S'il te plait… »

Liz lui sourit tristement, elle avait gagné.

« D'accord, mais, Charlie, David et moi, on passe toutes les deux heures ! »

« David ? »

« Il sait, il tient beaucoup à toi. »

Megan se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle avait tant de réconfort à lui donner.

« J'y vais, tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que se soit, moi ou Charlie, il est encore plus près, il arrivera plus vite. »

Liz acquiesça d'un fébrile signe de tête et accompagna Megan jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Tout va bien se passer… » dit Liz pour rassurer son amie.

« N'hésite pas à appeler, d'accord ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Megan disparue derrière la porte tandis que Liz se penchait sur celle-ci. Son regard se perdit dans l'immense appartement vide. Elle fit un pas en avant, prit le téléphone et le posa sur le canapé. Dès le départ de Megan, elle aurait voulu hurler son nom, mais …

Elle ne devait pas, elle devait rester forte.

000000000000000000000

Chemin faisant, Megan arriva enfin devant les grandes portes du bâtiment accueillant des centaines d'agents prêt à tout pour accomplir ce pourquoi ils s'étaient engagés. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe tout accéléré, tout prenait une amplitude énorme, tout foutez le camp. Les êtres humains, des armures, la conscience humaine prenait une allure bestiale, une raison qu'il fallait se faire, Megan le savait.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait vivre sans ce travail, restreinte à en faire toute sa vie. Elle passa devant David et lui sourit tristement. Celui-ci était devant une fenêtre. Certes son visage était presque livide mais on ne pouvait pas ignorer la lueur flambante dans le plus profond de ses yeux noirs.

Un dossier en perdition ballant au bout de ses bras lui offrait une couverture pour sa rêverie. David n'avait pas le cœur à travailler. Il aurait tellement préféré réagir autrement et faire comme si…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau sur l'étage tout entier, cette fois, ce fut Don qui apparut derrière les vitres. David ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, comme un reflex pour cacher le reflet de son âme. Inutile devant la roche qu'était son patron, tout cela était dénué de sens.

Don s'installa simplement devant son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Malgré ses gestes paisibles tout bouillonnait en lui. Il devait parler à Liz…

Il leva la tête sentant que ses gestes étaient surveillés. Sans doute par expérience, il jugea rapidement que la journée n'allait pas être facile.

« Qu'est ce que Megan avait raconté à Liz ? Avait 'il dérapé ? Encore ? »

Don finit par apercevoir le regard accusateur de David, toujours devant la fenêtre.

« Que devait-il faire, l'appeler ? Megan lui avait-elle tout dit ? Y'avait-il quelque chose à dire ? »

Le plus âgés des frères Eppes détourna alors la tête sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et aperçut enfin le post-it collé rapidement sur la surface vitrée.

_Liz ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui, elle est encore souffrante._

« Quoi ? »

Don ne put empêcher son cœur de battre de plus en plus fort. Que se passait-il ?

« Don, j'ai un truc à te demander pour l'enquête. » intervint David qui commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de son patron.

« Où est Liz ? » s'énerva Don.

« Malade… »

« Ce n'est plus une maladie, c'est la peste qu'elle a ! »

Don se leva et prit sa veste avec rage.

« Tu vas où ? » s'inquiéta David.

« Chercher Liz ! »

David se posa droit comme un poteau devant Don. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il remarqua le silence autour de lui, les autres agents s'étaient tus, Megan était derrière Don tandis que Colby s'était mis instinctivement à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ignorait tout de l'histoire mais la détresse de Megan l'avait persuadé sans aucun effort :

« On a du boulot Don… » essaya de la persuader le dernier arrivé.

« Liz est malade, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

David s'avança ce qui fit reculer Don, prisonnier comme un lion en cage par sa propre équipe.

« Quoi ? Je suis en plein délire ? »

Don se tourna et aperçut Megan, il se remémora la dispute qu'ils avaient eu la veille et lui lança un regard noir.

« David laisse moi passer ! »

David se durcit d'avantage, ce n'était pas le moment de le bousculer :

« Fous la paix à Liz, s'il te plait ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, on à tous remarqué ton petit jeu avec l'autre ! »

Megan laissa une larme s'évader, David baissa la tête tandis que Don ne put laisser sa colère bercer les environs :

« Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? Par une dernière fois je vais vous le dire, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Mes actes, mes choix ne vous regardent pas ! C'est clair ? »

Don s'avança près de David, le défiant du regard quand soudain, derrière lui une voix plus grave le fit frémir :

« Agent Eppes ! »

Le sang de Don ne fit qu'un tour, son portable sonna et avant de se retourner, il lut le message qui lui était consacré : « Viens à la maison ce soir, papa tient à te voir. »

« Agent Eppes, dans mon bureau ! »

Don se retourna et aperçu le regard haineux de son supérieur. Cet homme de grande taille aussi véreux et poussiéreux qu'il n'était bon à rien. Don avança lentement et ne put s'empêcher de cogner au passage son bureau. David passa une main sur son crâne et lança un regard inquiet vers sa collègue : Qu'allaient-ils faire ?


	11. Chapter 11

Cette partie est assez longue peut être dure à suivre ! (je l'espère pas XD ) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même !

Amita sortit de sa voiture est rentra chez elle, dans la maison des Eppes qui était la sienne mais qui, en ce moment, lui paraissait vide de tous les sentiments qu'elle avait envié avant de venir y habiter. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers le fauteuil. Il y avait une demie heure qu'elle avait déposé Mohinder à l'école afin qu'il puisse y vivre une nouvelle après midi et avait failli fondre en larme en le voyant seul dans la cour. Elle avait si mal pour lui, des centaines d'hypothèses lui traversaient l'esprit mais elle était totalement impuissante face aux souffrances de ce petit ange qui avait déjà tout perdu.

Elle se releva rageusement et monta l'escalier, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva bientôt dans une petite pièce isolée du premier étage, le fief de Margareth lui avait confié un jour Alan, la courageuse mère des frères Eppes aimait y lire et y écrire durant des heures parfois.

Amita sourit pâlement en repensant au garage de Charlie, elle savait à présent de qui il tenait cela. Peu à peu, une comparaison envahit l'esprit de la belle indienne. Elle se sentait si proche de Margareth en cet instant : prête à tout pour les membres de sa famille mais ne considérant pas cela comme un sacrifice. La matriarche des Eppes aimait ses fils de tout son cœur, elle-même aimait Mohinder plus que tout.

D'abord hésitante, la jeune femme prit place dans le fauteuil et laissa son regard se perdre sur l'impressionnante bibliothèque lui faisant face. Margareth avait bon goût, Amita reconnu quelques livres anciens qu'elle avait elle-même adorée. Elle comprit à cette instant pourquoi les Eppes avaient laissé cette pièce intacte, ce n'était pas de simples souvenirs, c'était un véritable hommage à la mémoire de la femme qui aurait toujours une importance capitale à leur yeux. Les trois mâles Eppes avaient peut être du mal à exprimer leurs sentiments mais une chose étaient pourtant plus qu'évidente : l'amour qu'ils portaient à cette femme était inconditionnel.

Amita aurait tellement aimé la connaître.

La réalité de la mort la frappa de plein fouet : Charlie avait perdu sa mère, Mohinder avait perdu ses parents, il n'avait pas eu la chance de garder son père, pas comme Charlie, il n'avait plus qu'elle et elle… elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'y arrivait plus…

Une larme gribouilla son visage fatigué et elle se mit à évacuer toutes ces émotions qui la dévoraient. Elle était persuadé que Margareth serait l'aider :

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez Margareth. Comment vous avez réussi à vous en sortir ? Vous avez aidé Charlie à s'en sortir sans jamais abandonner Don. Comment je vais réussir ? Expliquez moi, Margareth… Comment j'peux sauver mon fils comme vous avez sauvez le votre ? »

Se cachant finalement la tête dans les mains, la brillante jeune femme s'effondra totalement, ses pensées tourbillonnaient sans but. Elle devrait prendre une décision mais elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Alors, dans une dernier geste de désespoir, elle formula une ultime requête :

« Comment je peux aider mon fils sans perdre le votre ? »

Les heures passèrent et les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent doucement faisant disparaître les larmes qui sillonnaient encore par ci, par la son visage. Le calme de la maison la berça.

A l'étage du dessous, Alan Eppes entra difficilement avec trois sacs dans les mains. Il les posa sur la table ronde et avança vers la cuisine et regarda l'heure : 16h00. Il était largement dans les temps. Il revint alors sur ses pas et saisit les sacs remplis de nourriture pour le dîner du soir.

En chemin, pour son deuxième allé-retours, il remarqua que le blouson d'Amita était toujours sur le porte manteau : N'était-elle pas partie chercher Mohinder ?

Ne saisissant pas toutes les données du problème, Alan finit le ranger rapidement les courses et entreprit de chercher la jeune femme.

Il savait que tout ne tournait pas rond dans son univers ces derniers temps mais il la soutiendrait.

Alan avança dans le fond de la maison, le garage, les chambres à l'étage, la salle de bain… Disparaître ne pouvait pas être aussi simple !

Il continua ses investigations, fouilla le jardin, dessina les contours de la maison familiale et aperçut la lumière, d'une des pièces de l'étage, ouverte. Un sourire fébrile le rendit plus souple. Alan prit alors la direction de la « pièce de Margareth » comme il l'appelait, depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas mit les pieds ?

Quelques instants plus tard, il découvrit Amita endormie, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le canapé de sa femme. Un sourire franc cette fois ci apparut sur son visage. Il se détourna et lentement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, il descendit et prit le téléphone. Après quelques sonneries, un jeune homme décrocha :

« Charles Eppes, j'écoute. »

« Charlie, c'est papa ! »

« J'arrive dans une ou deux heures environ ! »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

Alan sentit dans la voix de son plus jeune fils une inquiétude non dissimulée qui cachait beaucoup de chose, il se pensa génie quant au fait qu'il en saurait plus au dîner du soir, en compagnie de ses deux fils :

« Non, mais j'aimerai que tu reprennes le petit. »

« Amita n'est pas là ? »

« Charlie ! »

Alan entendit le soufflement du mathématicien, nageant en eaux troubles, il ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Charlie s'était toujours bien entendu avec Mohinder…

« Tu peux demander si Don peut s'en charger ? »

« Je ne comprends pas Charlie, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Je…j'ai beaucoup de boulot… »

« Très bien mais soit là pour l'heure ! »

Alan raccrocha et composa aussitôt le numéro de son autre fils. Il se prépara ç un véritable combat tout en s'éclaircissant la voix :

« Oui ? »

Alan recula le téléphone de son oreille, quelle mouche avait piqué ses deux fils ?

« C'est papa. »

« Oh… je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« J'aimerai que tu passes prendre Mohinder, il faut… »

« D'accord. »

« Quoi ? » s' étonna Alan.

« J'y vais. »

« Tu ne râles pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca perd de son charme ! » sourit Alan déboussolé.

« Très drôle ! J'ai rien à faire au bureau… »

« Ca ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Alan.

« Je vais chercher Mohinder, à tout à l'heure. »

Alan eût le droit à un admirable raccrochage au nez tel que Don savait les faire. Il repositionna le téléphone sur son socle et avança dans sa cuisine. Tant de chose était encore à préparer : une dinde, des pommes de terre, la table, ses fils… Le plus vieux des Eppes leva les yeux au ciel et souffla : tant de choses…

Deux heures plus tard, la famille Eppes était réunie dans la cuisine, Amita installa Mohinder autour de la table et prit place à ses côtés, face à Alan, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Charlie et elle. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard triste qui faillit faire tomber toutes ses bonnes résolussions, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir tout contre lui et faire comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus.

Elle devait ça à Mohinder, elle serait sa mère avant tout autre chose, elle était prête à tout pour que sa vie soit la meilleure possible malgré la perte de ses parents.

Alan apporta l'entrée, il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands ce soir là, comme s'il présentait que ce dîner avait un caractère important, comme s'il pensait que la majeure partie d'un tournant pour al vie de sa famille se jouait en cet instant. Il prit la parole tout en servant le petit Mohinder, son dernier petit protégé…

« Alors Don, tu n'as pas amené Liz ce soir ? »

« Elle est malade ! »

Alan se tourna vers son plus jeune fils, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit lui qui lui réponde, surtout pas de ce ton précipité, presque apeuré. Ce fut son autre fils qui reprit :

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« J'ai…croisé Megan l'autre jour, c'est elle qui me l'a dit… »

« Ouais… »

Don n'était pas convaincu mais il devait admettre que l'explication de Charlie était logique. Il soupira en se demandant s'il ne devenait pas un peu « parano ».

Amita avait suivit l'échange des deux frères en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Charlie. Il avait l'air d'être constamment sur les nerfs. Un regard vers Mohinder lui apprit que le jeune garçon avait le repris goût de la nourriture. Un sourire franc et sincère éclaira son visage et elle chercha instinctivement le regard de Charlie mais celui-ci fixait Mohinder d'un œil indéchiffrable qui fit peur à la jeune femme.

Elle qui croyait connaître chacune de ces expressions ne reconnut pas les yeux du jeune homme ! Il avait l'air si soucieux…

Amita préféra se reporter sur la conversation qu'entreprenaient paisiblement Don et Alan. Elle ne put dire si c'était l'effet de l'alcool mais Don semblait se détendre de minutes en minutes. Bientôt, l'air de la table parut plus respirable, l'atmosphère moins épaisse…

Mohinder lui offrit le plus précieux des cadeaux tard dans la soirée, Don lui racontait une des blagues de sa connaissance et le petit garçon éclata d'un rire cristallin…ce rire si pur que seul un enfant pouvait offrir. Amita faillit le serrer dans ses bras mais elle le laissa discuter avec Don, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ce contact humain. Une pensée ironique lui traversa l'esprit : elle comprenait Don mais était incapable de comprendre le regard de l'homme auprès duquel elle aurait tant voulu passer sa vie. Mais elle ne pourrait plus continuer ainsi très longtemps…

Charlie se détachait inexplicablement d'elle depuis un certain temps déjà…

La sensation effroyable que la traversa était, elle en était sûre, la pire de toutes celles que pouvait ressentir une mère. Elle avait toujours tenu pour acquis le fait que Charlie s'entendrait bien avec Mohinder. Il était censé être leur fils après tout ! Mais Charlie était absent de leur vie depuis le début de la scolarité du petit Mohinder, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner de lui, comme si son existence devenait trop réelle pour lui…

Une larme menaça la barrière de ses yeux mais elle la refoula, elle ne pouvait pas craquer au moment où Mohinder revenait à la vie. Don avait vraiment un don avec les enfants, un don que personne ne soupçonnait, ce qui était bien dommage, il était secrètement le premier à s'en plaindre !

Le repas se termina tranquillement et Charlie accompagna Alan lors de la vaisselle. Amita observait plus qu'elle ne parlait mais du interrompre le jeu de Don et Mohinder :

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour toi, Mohinder ? »

« Encore un peu, s'il te plait… »

Le regard du garçon se fit suppliant et Don esquissa un sourire tout en buvant une énième gorgée de bière. Il connaissait suffisamment la nature profondément douce d'Amita pour savoir que le petit Mohinder avait déjà remporté cette bataille.

« Très bien ! Mais dans une demie heure, je veux te voir monter ces marches, c'est compris ? »

Mohinder lui jeta un sourire flamboyant puis se tourna vers son oncle, prêt à reprendre leur conversation entre homme. La sonnerie d'un téléphone sonna et Don tendit la main vers la table, il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir laissé le sien dans sa poche…

Peut être que les multiples verres d'alcool avaient fossé son jugement…

Coupé en pleine conversation avec son oncle, Mohinder fut une légère moue avant de se servir un nouveau verre d'eau.

« J'arrive bonhomme ! »

Don prit le téléphone et coupa la sonnerie tout en affichant le nouveau message, à peine eut il fait cela, il remarqua que le portable n'était pas le sien mais celui de son frère : Charlie.

Voulant s'amuser, Don décida tout de même qu'il pouvait lire le message. Charlie était son petit frère, pour toutes les fois où lui-même avait fourré son nez dans ses affaires !

Ce fut dans cette vision plus ou moins triturée que Don lut les mots inscrit sur le téléphone sous le regard attendrit d'Amita.

Don dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, regardant tour à tour la porte de la cuisine et le message, espérant une explication, espérant voir Charlie. Ses mains devinrent moites et son visage se décomposa. Don se répéta chaque mot, imaginant une intention particulière à toutes ses phrases :

_Charlie, je sais que Megan est au courant mais je voudrais que tu viennes ce soir. J'ai adoré la soirée d'hier, je ne sentais à l'abri dans tes bras, tellement bien._

_Je te remercie encore d'être venu me faire oublier mes ennuies. Je te remercie de garder notre secret aussi précieusement, de ne rien dire à Don._

_Je t'attends._

_Liz._

Mais ce n'était pas possible, enfin, cela expliquait tant de choses.

En face de lui, Amita assistée, impuissante, à la scène, elle avait remarqué le visage soudainement blême de son ami et ne comprenait pas.

Une toute autre ambiance imprégna les lieux, la jeune femme sursauta en entendant la chaise de Don se claquer fortement contre la table :

« Pourquoi tu pars ? »s'inquiéta Mohinder à l'égard de Don.

« Tu préviendras mon père que j'ai… »

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Amita se leva et attrapa le poignet de Don. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'elle ne devrait pas…elle ne devrait pas le retenir, retiendrait-elle Charlie ?

« Explique moi ! Explique toi ! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser ? Et Mohinder ? » le supplia t-elle.

« Amita… »

« Tu ne peux pas conduire ce soir ! Tu as trop bu ! C'est pas raisonnable ! »

Pourtant, Don ne lâcha pas l'affaire et retira brusquement sa main de celle de la jeune femme, il avait tellement mal pour elle, jamais il n'aurait cru devoir dire les phrases suivantes :

« Amita, tu sais que je te considère comme un membre de la famille ?_la jeune femme acquiesça._ Pars…fais tes valises avec le petit et prend tes distances. »

« Quoi ? »

« Désolé… »

Ce fut avec un cœur totalement vide et alerte que Don se recula, jamais il n'avait eût aussi mal. Il se rendit compte que cette dernière semaine avait été la plus horrible de sa vie. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, celle la même qui s'était jetée dans les bras de son frère… Un haut de cœur traversa Don à l'instant même où la colère grandissait, s'intensifiée. Le jeune homme se sentit trahit et abandonné : comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avaient-ils pu ?

Il devait savoir… Il devait la voir. Il prit alors sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte.

A cet instant précis, ce fut la porte de cuisine qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le jeune mathématicien et son père, un gâteau dans les mains :

« Je vous ai préparé un fabuleux fondant au… _Alan regarda autour de lui puis remarqua les fines larmes de son petit fils ;_ Où est Don ? »

« Amita, ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Charlie.

« Papi… »

Charlie se tourna vers Mohinder, celui-ci s'était accroché aux jambes du patriarche et commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Amita, tu m'expliques ? »

Il regarda la jeune femme et remarqua aussitôt le portable qui tremblait dans ses mains. Une certaine appréhension l'envahit tandis que la belle indienne avait peu à peu le regard embué.

« Amita ? » Charlie s'approcha de quelques centimètre « Mon cœur ? »

« Tu l'appelles comme ça aussi ? » hurla t'elle malgré la présence d'Alan et de son fils.

« Quoi ? »

Amita ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre et entreprit de monter les marches, elle allait suivre les conseils d'un des Eppes, elle allait partir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

Les escaliers ne furent pas un obstacle, elle pénétra rageusement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Charlie et sortit, comme préparée depuis des mois, une valise de sous le lit. Le jeune homme était au pas de la porte, il regardait la belle indienne, dévastée par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait contenir, il était perdu, il souffrait :

« Amita ? »

« Vas t-en Charlie ! »

Elle ouvrit la grande armoire et arracha des cintres la plupart des vêtements qui y avaient pris place. Jamais elle ne croisa le regard de l'homme près d'elle.

« Arrête un peu, on peut parler ?! »

« Parlons ! Tu faisais quoi hier soir ? »

Charlie regarda, perdu, la jeune femme. Il devait lui épargner toute cette histoire, il avait promis de ne rien dire. Il croisa le regard d'Amita, elle attendait une réponse, elle attendait la réponse qu'il ne pouvait lui donner.

« Tu étais avec Liz ! Tu étais avec elle alors que chez toi tu manquais à tant de monde ! _Amita_ _prit la valise et avança jusque dans la chambre du petit ; _Tu manquais à Mohinder, tu me manquais ! Il avait besoin de toi… _Elle ouvrit la commode et répéta les mêmes gestes que précédemment ; _Tu ne t'ais même pas demandé pourquoi il pleurait, les horreurs qu'il a vécu ! »

Charlie ne comprenait pas, de quoi parlait la jeune femme ? Il n'avait pas pu être sur les deux fronts en même temps, l'horreur de la situation l'échappait. Il s'avança et essaya d'attraper Amita qui se faufila entre ses bras et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Si Don n'était pas venu, je serais sans doute brisée plus que maintenant et Mohinder aurait… » la jeune femme cessa de parler, posa la lanière de la valise sur son épaule et attrapa Mohinder par le bras tout en le suppliant de la suivre :

« Don ? »

« Amita, calme toi… »lui proposa Alan tout en essayant d'apaiser Mohinder qui pleurait également.

« Tu étais où Charlie ? » cria Amita en amenant Mohinder jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Chez Liz ! J'étais chez Liz ! » s'énerva le jeune homme.

« Dans les bras de Liz ! »

Abattue, Amita ouvrit la porte et faillit en sortir avec le petit ange mais Charlie attrapa l'enfant par l'autre bras :

« Reste ici ! »

« Lâche le Charlie ! »

« T'as pas le droit de me l'enlever ! »

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en soucis ? »

Charlie prit Mohinder dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle à manger près d'Alan :

« Amita, Liz avait besoin de moi ! »

« Nous aussi ! » elle prit une fois de plus Mohinder par la main qui s'était mis à hurler de douleur.

« Amita, calme toi… »reprit Alan.

« Mohinder reste avec moi ! _cria Charlie, _Tu restes avec moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas Charlie, qui le pourrait après… »

« Liz avait besoin de moi ! _à bout de force, _Liz s'est fait agresser ! »

Amita lâcha immédiatement Mohinder tandis que celui-ci courrait en direction de la sortie. Alan s'était élançait à sa poursuite mais avait finit par s'arrêter dans le salon, bloqué, inerte…

« Amita, Liz s'est fait agresser par un homme, elle ne veut pas que Don l'apprenne… »

« Je… »

« Où est Don ? »s'inquiéta subitement Alan.

« Il a lu le message de Liz et il a cru… »

Charlie devint aussi blanc que son frère quelques minutes auparavant. Une seule pensée faisait face dans son esprit : il devait empêcher Don de commettre l'irréparable. Sans préciser ses gestes, ni parler, il courut vers la sortie tout en prenant les clés de voiture, laissant seuls, Amita, Alan et Mohinder.


	12. Chapter 12

La solitude était précisément le principal sujet des pensées de Liz. Elle avait survécue à cette journée solitaire. Elle avait évidemment cherché à se réconforter, à savoir si elle pourrait se remettre de ce traumatisme. La nuit s'était levée depuis déjà un petit moment et la jeune femme faisait le bilan de ces dernières heures.

Elle se sentait relativement en sureté dans son appartement mais n'avait jamais pu se défaire d'une impression idiote, elle ne cessait de croire qu'une espèce d'horrible monstre allait surgir de nulle part.

Il y avait quelques minutes, dans une de ses périodes les plus noires, la jeune femme avait finalement craquée et avait faillit envoyer un message de détresse. Elle avait ensuite changé d'avis mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander une présence à ses côtés.

Consciente de son attitude paradoxale, Liz s'en voulait de forcer Charlie, Megan et David à endurer tout ça. Mais maintenant l'erreur était faite, Charlie allait venir. Peut être qu'elle parviendrait à s'apaiser grâce à sa douceur. Il était vraiment généreux.

Liz appréciait de plus en plus son contact. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du bon Eppes… Un sourire, un vrai, apparut sur son visage à cette réflexion. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle n'allait pas tarder à consulter un psy ! La jeune femme se releva de son canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine puis prépara un repas rapide. Saisissant une poêle, elle faillit s'écrouler quand elle prit conscience de ses gestes. Elle n'avait pas éprouvée l'envie de faire à manger depuis…ce soir là. Jusqu'à là, elle s'était contentée de s'allonger pendant des heures avant de se lever subitement pour tourner en rond dans le salon comme un lion encage. Peut être la soirée s'annonçait-elle mieux que toutes les précédentes ?

L'enquêtrice ressaisit et continua le dîner.

Retrouver enfin la force de s'occuper les mains était une sensation si douce et enivrante… Un sursaut d'espoir lui traversa le cœur de part en part lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas retournée comme une folle depuis plus de dix minutes. Retrouvant peu à peu les gestes faisant d'elle un être humain et non un simple corps errant, brisé, elle s'activa autour de la table et du plan de travail pendant près d'un quart d'heure. La jeune femme repensa à une phrase que lui avait dite Megan : « La question n'est pas de savoir si tu t'en remettras mais quand tu t'en remettras. » Etait-elle en bonne voie ?

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des années, Liz osa enfin penser qu'elle allait être en mesure de quitter cet appartement. Ne souhaitant faire preuve d'un optimisme démesurée, la jeune femme se souvint qu'elle ne serait sous doute plus jamais capable d'emprunter le même chemin.

Consultant distraitement sa montre, elle remarqua que Charlie était plus long que d'habitude. C'était bizarre, mais s'il venait de la fac, il aurait du être là depuis longtemps. Une nouvelle vague d'appréhension la saisit à bras le corps, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Par sa faute…

Un coup frappé sur le battant de la porte la rassura quelque peu, Charlie arrivait, tout irait bien. Elle se leva précipitamment, prête à ouvrir la porte à la seconde où elle aurait confirmation de l'identité de son visiteur. Ce qu'elle n'eut pas…

En effet, alors que seuls quelques pas la séparaient de cette porte, une voix glaciale lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide :

« Liz, ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite ! je sais que tu es là ! »

Reculant instinctivement, la seule pensée qui la persécuta fut cette question : « Comment fuir, maintenant ? »

« Ouvre ! »

Don venait d'arriver devant l'appartement de l'agent Warner ; Ses pensées tourbillonnaient sans cesse, sans cohérence mais elles étaient là, bien présentes. Il ne pouvait rester calme, l'effet encore présent des quelques verres d'alcool ne l'aiderait pas, voulait-il seulement être aidé ? Don ne put se retenir plus longtemps, Liz lui mentait, elle le trompait alors que lui…

« Liz ! Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte ! »

Liz se recula en un sursaut, Don frappait de plus en plus fort, le mur en tremblait presque. Elle sentit tout son corps se raidir, des pensées de nouveau noires la troublèrent.

« Liz ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire, et si Don parvenait à rentrer, que se passerait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Elle posa une main sur l'une de ses égratignures, l'autre sur son ventre ; elle tremblait.

« C'est drôle ! Je m'éclate ! Ouvre-moi ou le défonce tout ! »

« Va t'en ! » hurla t-elle désemparée.

« Tu rêves ! »

Don claqua son pied sur le bas de la porte puis se calma, un instant, une seconde :

« Je veux juste te parler, je sais pour toi et… »

« Je ne peux pas te parler, pars… »

Liz se mit à pleurer, elle avait peur, elle avait peur de lui. Don n'était pas lui-même, il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait connu.

« Je t'en pris… » le supplia t-elle.

« C'est pas si simple ma belle ! Ouvres… »

« Va t'en ou j'appelle la police ! »

« Merde Liz ! J'suis resté droit pour toi !_ Il frappa de nouveau contre la porte ; _Je tenais à toi ! Liz ! Ouvre ! _se remit-il à crier ; _Ouvre ! Je veux parler ! »

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Seule la porte fermée en face de lui eut l'effet de l'énerver encore plus :

« Tu me fais quoi là ? J'ai le droit de rentrer ! Ouvre ! _Don finit par réagir et prit les clés qu'il avait dans une de ses poches ;_J'ai le double ! »

Liz sentit son cœur cesser de battre à l'instant même où la clé pénétrait dans la serrure. Elle se jeta sur la porte et la bloqua à l'aide du verrou intérieur composé d'une fine chaine. La belle jeune femme savait qu'il ne retiendrait pas longtemps Don, elle lança le téléphone qu'elle tenait encore et s'appuya contre la porte, assise sur le sol.

« J'ai appelé la police, va t'en ! »

« Pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur toi ! _lança Don énervé ; _Pas avant d'avoir parler avec toi ! »

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête… »

Don ouvrit la porte, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était encore condamnée. Prit d'un autre élan de rage, il frappa encore et encore la porte :

« Liz ! Ouvre-moi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas entrer dans ma vie et foutre tout en l'air… Je suis pas Charlie mais abandonne moi pas… »

« Va t'en… » gémit t-elle.

D'autres larmes coulèrent tel un torrent inépuisable de tristesse et de peur, rien d'autre que des larmes…

A cet instant précis elle détestait Don, elle le haïssait plus que le fautif, à ce moment précis il était le fautif…

« Ouvre Liz ! »

Soudain, le couloir fut prit d'assaut pas cinq personnes : la police. Don les reconnu immédiatement avec leur air de monsieur « je sais tout » mais ils ne comprenaient rien.

« Ouvre-moi ! »

« Calmez-vous ! Les mains en l'air ! » intervint le premier policier.

« Liz… »

La porte en bois subit un dernier coup, énième tentative. L'autre policier l'attrapa, Don fut plaqué violemment contre le mur et aussitôt menotté :

« Chaud lapin ! Un séjour au frais va te faire le plus grand bien ! »

Don fut prit entre deux feux, la colère qu'il éprouvait le hantait et ne pourrait se calmer pour rien au monde. Il remarqua alors l'état de la porte, il croisa le regard des plus jeunes des policiers, il parlait à Liz.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? »

Don ne put entendre la réponse de Liz à travers la porte, il ne vit seulement que l'ombre d'un homme au fond du couloir, il le reconnu : Charlie.

000000000000000000000000

Au milieu de la nuit, Megan sortit de son coin sombre et un vague sourire éclaira son visage, Amita venait de forcer le nouveau barrage que Liz avait formée autour d'elle.

Megan trouvait rassurant que, malgré son propre échec, quelqu'un resterait auprès de son amie au moins un moment. Elle reviendrait plus tard si nécessaire.

Passant silencieusement devant l'appartement de Liz, la jeune femme jeta un regard écœuré à ce qu'il restait de la porte. Un coup de plus l'aurait certainement abattue. Don avait fait de ce rempart un vrai champ de mine. Les bosses et les creux se succédaient dans un désordre donnant la chair de poule. Une salve de colère brute pénétra le cœur de Megan et elle accéléra le pas. Don avait vraiment de la chance d'être protégé par des barreaux cette nuit, si elle lui tombait dessus avant d'avoir pu se calmer, son collègue ne la verrait plus jamais de la même manière…

De l'autre côté de ces murs, Liz proposa à Amita de s'asseoir à table puis pris place en face de son amie qui entama la conversation :

« Je suis désolée de te déranger. Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux ? »

« Non ! Reste je t'en pris ! »

Amita hocha la tête, la détresse de son amie la bouleversait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, encore moins quoi faire. Comment peut-on réagir devant cette tristesse infinie qui, elle le savait, ne quitterait jamais tout à fait le cœur de son amie ?  
Elles s'observèrent quelques instants puis la belle indienne reprit la parole, décidant de laisser son cœur lui dicter ses mots :

« Désolée de ne pas être venue avant. Je viens d'apprendre et… »

« C'est rien, merci d'être là. »

Amita eut un pâle sourire puis prit la main de la jeune femme lui faisant face :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Liz. Ce que tu as vécu c'est… Je trouve pas de mot pour le décrire… »

« Je sais. »

Un nouveau sourire de pure tristesse traversa le visage d'Amita qui poursuivit, le cœur sur les lèvres :

« Si je peux faire quelque quoi que ce soit… »

Liz hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux, refoulant une succession d'images insoutenables. Peu à peu, elle ne pensa plus qu'aux secondes succédant l'arrestation de Don. Charlie était apparu, venant de nulle part et l'avait serré contre lui. Elle avait tellement besoin de cette étreinte, de sa chaleur, de toutes ces sensations qui lui faisaient croire qu'elle vivait encore, qu'une âme habitait encore ce corps triste… Mais il n'avait pu s'attarder, après s'être assurer que Megan prenait la relève, il était repartit n'expliquant ses gestes que par le fait qu'il devait essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Charlie était sûrement rentré chez lui en espérant pouvoir retrouvé Amita, mais celle-ci était ici, devant ses yeux.

Levant le regard vers Amita, Liz sut qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule femme présente à souffrir le martyre. L'amour est violent disait-on, mais on ne pouvait le savoir avant de l'avoir enduré. Liz prit, pour une fois, l'initiative de la discussion :

« Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Amita. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Et pourquoi tu aurais emmené Mohinder ici si tout allait bien ? »

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. Tu as déjà beaucoup à faire… »

« Au contraire, ça ne fera du bien de penser à autre chose. »

Amita sonda le regard de son amie puis décidant que cela leur ferait probablement du bien à toutes les deux, elle raconta sa semaine, sa première en tant que mère aux yeux du monde, son échec… Tout à tour elles apprirent à mieux se connaître, mieux se comprendre. Elles se rendirent compte que malgré les heures passaient ensemble, elles savaient peu de chose de l'état d'esprit, de leur vie respective. Bien après que Mohinder se soit endormi sur le canapé, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent place au silence, le temps de tout digérer, tout remettre en place…

Amita jeta un coup d'œil protecteur sur Mohinder puis le recouvrit d'une couverture avait de lui poser un léger baiser sur le front. Elle lui sourit tendrement tandis que Liz s'approchait de la petite famille pour proposer :

« Tu veux rester ? »

« Non, je trouverais quelque chose. Je vais pas te déranger encore… »

« Tu ne me déranges pas, bien au contraire ! J'ai…besoin que quelqu'un reste et puis au moins on pourra veiller sur Mohinder. Il a bien besoin de ça. »

« D'accord, si ça te va… »

« Merci. »

Les deux amies eurent un sourire triste mais sincère. Leur fatigue était trop intense pour s'apaiser dans le sommeil, elles reprirent leur place et parlèrent à cœur ouvert. Déjà capable de savoir quelles larmes elles pouvaient faire tarirent.

Celles qui auraient pu être deux autres membres de la famille Eppes construisaient leur famille, leur nouvelle vie…

000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps, au cœur de la nuit, dans le creux d'une avenue, entre deux grands immeubles, une effrayante scène venait de se produire. La lumière crue de la lune parsemée des rayons rougeâtres d'une enseigne, rendait le spectacle encore plus effrayant : deux hommes, parfais étrangers et pourtant…

L'un d'eux était sanguinolent, affalé sur le sol poussiéreux, l'autre debout, poings en sang, essoufflé. Les multiples échanges de coups, la violence, tout cela venait de prendre fin.

Oui, David l'avait retrouvé. Il avait su chercher, Liz était vengée…

Il regarda une fois de plus le déchet qui servait d'homme à l'humanité. Il avait touché Liz, il…

David regarda autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas repartir dans un nouveau excès de violence mais cette ordure avait tout gâché ; et puis ce portable que ne cessait de sonner. Après quelques secondes, il parvint tout de même à se décider :

« David, j'écoute… »

Son visage se décomposa, ses yeux se perdirent dans le ravin qu'offraient ceux du ravisseur. Il entendait Megan parler mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, toute son histoire paraissait irréelle, Don ne pouvait avoir agit ainsi. Il finit par tourner le dos à la lavette précédemment tordue :

« Il y est depuis longtemps ? »

« Trois heures environ » répondit la voix féminine au téléphone.

« Je passerais le prendre quand je jugerais qu'il aura prit le temps de réfléchir et de se calmer… »

« Bien, téléphone-moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, prend soin de toi. »

David raccrocha et se retourna lentement. Il lâcha un cri d'horreur quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là…

« Merde ! »

Il resta un instant immobile puis avança jusque sa voiture. Il l'avait retrouvé aujourd'hui, demain sera identique.

000000000000000000000

Le professeur Larry Fleinhardt n'était pas du genre à courir après une femme, ni à tomber amoureux et pourtant… Pourtant il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à chercher Megan. Il frappa du poing sur son front quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas était au seul endroit où elle avait pu se réfugier.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il la retrouva, marchant pensivement le long de l'océan. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Megan se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras, la lueur des étoiles ne dissimulaient pas totalement les larmes humidifiant son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés silencieusement, pendant un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne décida de se confier :

« Pourquoi est-ce que les choses là arrive ? Pourquoi on les laisse faire ? »

« Tu ne les laisses pas faire, Megan. Tu passes ta vie à les rechercher… »

« J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, Larry mais je suis encore pire… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suis comme eux, mon travail c'est d'entrer dans leur esprit, et je suis très douée… »

Larry repoussa doucement la jeune femme et lui lança un regard qu'il voulait sévère avant de répliquer :

« Cette hypothèse est on ne peut plus fausse. Si tu étais comme eux, tu ne serais pas avec moi, tu ne pleurerais pas… Ces individus sont dépourvus d'âme, à mon sens… »

Megan plongea ses yeux dans le regard tendre et convaincu de son confident. Après un moment à se demander comment il pouvait la convaincre aussi rapidement, elle baissa les armes et se réfugia à nouveau dans son étreinte.

Larry était si différent, à part de tous les autres hommes. Ceux qui le connaissaient peu, pouvait croire qu'il était totalement décalé de la réalité mais Megan savait bien qu'il était sans doute l'être humain à avoir la meilleure vision du monde qui l'entourait. Elle reprit doucement la parole, dans un souffle perdu :

« Je voudrais seulement que tout s'arrête… »

« L'univers n'est pas infini… »

Encore une de ces phrases énigmatiques, mais le fait de les entendre rassura Megan. Bien que tout se fût chamboulé autour d'elle, sa bouée de secours serait toujours juste devant elle. Larry la regarda amoureusement et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas encore… »

« Très bien. »

Le physicien s'installa sur le sable et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras. Instinctivement, le regard de Megan se posa sur l'océan, son refuge, puis sur les étoiles, le refuge de Larry. Elle se retourna afin de croiser son regard et lui demanda tranquillement :

« Apprend-moi… »

Larry lui sourit et lui fit faire connaissance avec les étoiles…Plus tard, elle lui apprit les mystères de l'océan, son océan. Encore plus tard ils se demandèrent à l'unisson mais en silence, si leur refuge n'était pas différent à présent, s'ils ne s'accompagnaient pas d'une présence devenue indispensable…

000000000000000000

Quatre heure du matin peut être quatre heure trente.

David était devant le commissariat. Le soleil était loin de se lever, loin de réchauffer les âmes blessées de cette ville.

Quatre heure trente, le milieu de la nuit en somme.

De l'autre côté du mur, du mauvais côté des barreaux, lui aussi était également dans le noir, Don s'était appuyé contre le mur du fond. Sa rage n'était pas passée, elle n'allait certainement pas passer.

Le poing de l'agent du FBI se serra nerveusement, comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Son frère avait encore gagné, encore une fois il était passé devant lui, sur son propre terrain, au FBI. Des années durant Don avait prit soin de l'éloigner, de s'éloigner. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours…

« Je suis vraiment trop con… »

Le visage de l'agent du FBI se fissura d'avantage, une ombre froide prit procession de ses yeux. Finir seul, isolé, finir.

Se battre ne servait à rien, avoir pour perdre était pire que tout. Don venait de perdre Liz. Peut être était-elle plus heureuse sans lui… Une question inévitable, essentielle, absurde…

Charlie avait toujours eu le droit d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait, il avait Amita, Mohinder, Liz…Alan.

Le mur froid calma aussitôt la bouffée oppressante de chaleur qui l'envahissait. Une voix lointaine le fit sursauter :

« Tes chaussures sont à côtés de la chaise, rhabille-toi, je te ramène… »

Don reconnut la voix de son collègue, son ami : David.

Mais, malgré la joie de sortir de ce trou, il crut percevoir dans le son de la voix du jeune homme une pointe d'agacement : il lui en voulait.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et Don sortie, enfila ses chaussures, remit sa ceinture et avança vers David. Celui-ci tourna les talons et avança sans l'attendre. Don frémit, jamais il n'avait vu l'agent Sinclair dans cet état.

« Tu as eu des problèmes avec les flics pour me laisser sortir ? »

David ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'avancer, prit place rapidement au volant de sa voiture. Don le suivit confus… Monta dans la voiture. Ils démarrèrent…

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? » finit par demander l'ancien détenu.

« Oui. »

David regarda Don, il voulut lui hurler tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur mais il avait promis à une certaine jeune femme de ne rien dévoiler ; garder son secret.

Les rues défilèrent, les passants partaient, la ville se réveillait peu à peu.

« Tu peux m'emmener chez Charlie ? » siffla Don.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée ! »

« Cet enfoiré… »

Don s'énerva rapidement contre la vitre tandis que David essayait de se contenir.

« T'as tout faux Don, Charlie ne ferait pas ça… »

« Tu crois ça ? C'était évident pourtant, j'ai lu un de ses messages ! Elle se foutait de moi ! »

« Don, ferme là ! »

Le jeune agent s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, devant une grande enseigne. Il était temps, cette histoire avait prit des proportions inattendues. Entendre son patron prononcer de telles choses…

« Il faut que je te dise… » essaya de débuter David.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi… » plaisanta Don avec un sourire forçait.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire, si dans ma vie il y a un instant où je dois être sérieux c'est celui là ! »

« Ils vont se marier !? » continua Don avec persistance.

« Tu as défoncé sa porte ! Ecoute-moi ! »

« Je voulais lui parler… » répondit simplement le jeune homme tout en fixant David.

Celui-ci ne fuyait pas ce regard remplit de défit. Défit qu'il allait relever. Ses mâchoires se desserrèrent, un faible son frôla ses lèvres :

« Don … »

« Dis moi pas que tu les défends ?! »

L'incompréhension dans la voix de Don finit de rassurer David dans sa décision, il devait lui dire :

« Don, t'as fais le con ! » s'énerva David.

« Je ne crois pas, non ! »

« Liz s'est fait violer ! » hurla le jeune homme dans un souffle.

« Quoi ?... »

Don sentit son corps lâcher prise. Sa position n'était plus confortable… Sa gorge fut remplit d'un souffle toxique, l'absence de la vie, l'effondrement des montagnes qui construisaient sa vie. Liz…

Une nouvelle douleur écartela ses côtes, une seconde plus tard, une forte pression ouvrit la portière de la voiture et le visage déconfit de Don apparut. Il ne put retenir une autre pression au niveau de l'estomac, d'une puissance tel qu'elle lui fit recracher son repas.

« Je suis désolé vieux, je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre comme ça… Je te ramène… »

Don referma la portière, posa la tête sur le repose tête et mit ses mains sur son front. Il avait mal, d'autant plus que Liz ne lui avait rien dit…

000000000000000000000000

Désolée Eppsie ! La rencontre Don/Liz c'est pour le prochain chapitre … Si ça t'intéresse toujours  ! J'avoue que c'est une des scènes que j'imaginais depuis le début  et comme Don c'est mon petit chou … (ça reste entre nous !) enfin !! J'arrête sinon je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter !

Merci pour ton commentaire Atchoum ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite !

Mici à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !


	13. Chapter 13

Je sais que j'ai mit du temps à poster cette suite mais voila j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Et puis avec tout ça je pense que se sera bientôt la fin de mon histoire ! :( C'est peut être bête mais je commençais à m'y attacher ! lol c'est pas que c'est du grand art mais voila !! bonne lecture !! (enfin je l'espère !! ) merci pour vous commentaires !!

00000000000000000000000000

Seul, dans une maison qui respirait la joie de vivre une semaine auparavant, Alan Eppes s'installa sur le canapé et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait avec sa famille. Charlie avait eu l'air serein quelques temps auparavant, un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, un air que seule Amita, et maintenant Mohinder, semblaient capable de lui procurer mais tout avait basculé, en quelques jours, son plus jeune fils avait perdu le sourire et plusieurs jours après c'était son fils ainé qui partait pour une raison obscure. Ce même fils qui plaisantait avec son frère une semaine plus tôt, celui qui, même s'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué, était vraiment bien avec Liz. Alan secoua la tête, complètement perdu, comment une famille sur le point de s'agrandir et de se fortifier pouvait-elle s'écrouler en si peu de temps ? Et puis, il y avait Liz, Liz s'était fait agresser, cette idée était si irréelle… Deux coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il n'eut cependant pas le besoin de se lever, il savait qui était là, elle était la seule à frapper de cette manière.

« C'est ouvert ! » lança-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la directrice du département des sciences de la faculté de Los Angeles, Millie Flinch.

« Salut ! »

Comme à son habitude, cette femme respirait la joie de vivre, un état d'esprit bien loin de refléter celui de son ami à cet instant, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à remarquer. Refermant lentement la porte, elle se dirigea vers Alan et prit place à ses côtés en lui parlant doucement.

« Un problème, Alan ? »

« Pas moi, non… »

« Tes fils ? »

« Pas seulement… »

« Comment ça ? »

Alan prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit d'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait à Millie.

« - D'après ce que je sais, Liz a des problèmes… Elle a été… enfin, quelqu'un l'a…agressé. »

« Mon Dieu ! »

« Don le savait pas, c'est Charlie qui s'occupait d'elle… Pendant ce temps là, un mec était en train de démolir Amita et Mohinder, il disait de ces choses…je peux pas répéter ça. Aucun de mes fils ne savait exactement ce qui se passait. Don et Amita on finit par croire que Charlie et Liz avaient, disons… une liaison. »

Sous le choc face à toutes ces nouvelles, Millie resta silencieuse. Alan respecta ce silence, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il devait impérativement trouver une idée, la moindre petite chose était la bienvenue. Dans un souffle, presque pour lui-même, il avoua :

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ! »

Millie retrouva une part de sa clarté d'esprit et lui répondit calmement, se voulant rassurante :

« On trouvera bien quelque chose. »

« Je l'espère. »

Les deux amis restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment, ils avaient besoin de faire le point, de prendre les choses une à une pour essayer d'y voire plus clair. Au bout d'un moment qu'ils ne purent définir, Alan se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, préparant machinalement du café. Millie ne le suivit pas immédiatement, pleinement consciente du fait qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Sentant l'arôme alléchant du café, elle marcha en direction de la pièce voisine, de là où elle était, elle pouvait observer sans être vue. Mais bientôt, son instinct lui ordonna de franchir le seuil. Le teint d'Alan était encore plus blanc qu'à son arrivée. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main tendue sur l'épaule.

« Tu vas tenir le coup ? »

Alan mis un certain temps avant de répondre, comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ? Il y avait-il seulement un mot pour ces émotions ? Il secoua la tête et fixa un point devant lui, ne voulant pas croiser un regard qui, il le savait, le percerait de part en part et le comprendrait mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même.

« C'est dur…dur de les voir comme ça. Mes fils ne vont pas bien et je ne sais pas comment les aider. Ils sont entrain de tout perdre. Et moi je suis entrain de perdre ma famille…pas que mes fils tu sais… Mohinder est un gamin adorable, mon premier petit fils et Amita et Liz… Je les aime vraiment tu comprends ? Je ne comprend pas ce qui arrive, je peux pas les perdre elles aussi, pas mes filles… »

0000 0000 000 000 000 000 000 0000

Charlie était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lune était pleine et aucun nuage ne traversait la nuit noire. La douceur de l'air était apaisante. Le silence qui régnait, seul maître, puissance des ténèbres, appuyait le malaise du jeune mathématicien. Son père était avec Millie à l'étage du dessous, ils parlaient, ils communiquaient. Charlie se retourna, son lit était vide, son armoire était vide, son cœur était vide…

Le silence…

L'absence…

Les membres de Charlie se mirent à trembler, son corps lâcha, il tomba tout en pleurant, comme quand il était gamin, comme quand une personne en qui il tenait venait de partir, il pleura.

Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais vécu paisiblement, aucune journée n'avait été un cadre idyllique, juste de mieux en mieux mais pas facile. Aujourd'hui, Amita était partie, elle avait prit ses valises, avait prit Mohinder et …

Charlie pleura encore, il en avait pas honte, il pleurait avec tant de colère dans la tête…

Après quelques secondes il se releva et s'apaisa petit à petit. Il essuya tout de même rageusement les dernières larmes. Le jeune mathématicien se fraya un chemin vers son lit et l'allongea de tout son long sur celui-ci.

« Tous ces gens qui vivent,

Comme s'ils ignorent qu'un jour,

Il faudra mourir… _fredonna t'il_,

On ira…

On ira toi et moi…

Où je sais pas… »

La voix tremblante il poursuivit cette magnifique chanson. Charlie laissa sa voix fébrile, briser le silence qui lui faisait peur. Amita était partie mais elle reviendrait, il ferait tout pour ça. Il serait à la hauteur de tous, il vaincrait ses peurs, les regards qu'on lui avait lancé il y a quelques années, quand on pensait qu'il n'était pas humain, quand les gens pensaient à tord… Parce qu'aujourd'hui il souffrait à force d'aimer. N'était-ce pas un sentiment humain ?

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 0 00 00 00

Souffrir était a priori le sentiment prédominant dans la famille Eppes. Don franchit la porte des locaux du FBI et prit place face à son bureau. Il ouvrit sèchement un tiroir et en sortit sa plaque de service et son arme, il les rangea et s'apprêta à ressortir des locaux quand il tomba nez à nez avec Larry que Don n'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, ses yeux n'affichait pas leur air habituellement perdu, il avait l'air…sérieux. Le scientifique le fusilla du regard, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant puis prit durement la parole.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu chercher des affaires. »

Larry, qui ne l'écoutait pas réellement, jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de repos où Megan était assise et sirotait un café, les yeux dans le vague. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Don et poursuivit sa tirade.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? »

Don ne sut quoi répondre, deux choses le choquaient, premièrement : Larry le tutoyait, ceci aurait pu être positif si seulement la deuxième chose n'existait pas : Larry l'accusait, ouvertement, sans ses phrases énigmatiques qu'il paraissait être le seul à comprendre… Qu'importait le comportement de Larry après tout ? Il devait voir Liz et ne se laisserait pas ralentir par un homme soudainement nerveux et en proie à des sentiments contraires. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, Don tenta de forcer le passage mais Larry fit face. Bien que Don le dépassait d'une bonne tête, il refusa de perdre du terrain. Comprenant qu'il était sur le point de s'énerver, Don lâcha :

« Laisse-moi passer, bon sang ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Ecoutez Larry, j'suis pas d'humeur. »

« Tu penses qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Après tout ce que Liz à vécu… »

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous ! »

« Tu as raison mais tu devrais peut-être réfléchir deux minutes avant de faire n'importe quoi. »

« Foutez-moi la paix ! Elle ne m'a rien dit, j'avais le droit de savoir ! »

« Et elle, elle avait le droit de te rejeter ! Un homme s'est jeté sur elle, Don, il lui a pris ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Sa vie part en lambeau et toi tu n'essaye même pas de comprendre… Tu fais tout en sorte pour que ça empire. Tu ne comprends donc rien, si Megan avait ce problème je ferais tout pour l'aider. Mais toi… »

« Moi j'ai mal. Elle ne m'a rien dit, Larry ! Elle n'a pas confiance en moi. »

« Peut-être qu'au contraire, elle savait exactement comment tu allais réagir. »

Don se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et Larry s'approcha de lui. Plus calmement, il reprit :

« Cette femme t'aime Don, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle n'a pas peur de toi. Elle est simplement trop fière pour que tu la voies comme ça. »

« Mais je veux être là pour elle… »

« Montre-lui. »

Don jeta sa tête entre ses mains et prit de profondes inspirations, la main de Larry se posa sur le haut de son dos et Don sentit quelques tensions s'apaiser. Maintenant, Don comprenait ce que ressentait Charlie à l'égard de cet homme, il avait une grande capacité d'écoute et une compréhension hors du commun. Larry quitta le bureau et alla retrouver Megan qui le serra contre lui. Don se redressa et essaya de retrouver son calme, il allait voir Liz mais son optique était très différent à présent : il n'avait besoin que d'une chose ; la serrer dans ses bras et lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, peut-être même lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… Il devait à tout prix voir Liz, maintenant…

000 00 0 000 00 00

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu, Don avait pris soin de remettre son arme et son insigne dans la boîte à gant de son SUV. Il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune femme, bien qu'il avait peur que ce ne soit trop tard. Larry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin avec Liz. Don regrettait à présent.

L'agent du FBI monta les dernières marches qui menaient à l'étage de la jeune femme. Son regard se posa sur la porte, première victime de sa colère. Les yeux du jeune brun s'humidifièrent et il hésita avant de frapper : il était 7h30, le soleil se levait, une nouvelle journée débutait.

Dans son appartement, l'agent Warner finissait de laver la table de cuisine et avait prévu de ranger le salon, plutôt occupé par Amita et son fils qui venaient de partir pour l'école. La présence de son amie l'avait beaucoup aidé, elle voulait faire face, oublier.

Soudain, elle entendit trois faibles coups contre la paroi de la porte d'entrée. Son cœur se serra et elle leva la tête :

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t'elle fébrilement.

« C'est moi… »

Liz savait que c'était lui, qu'il était revenu.

« Vas-t-en Don… »

Un long silence prit chemin entre les deux jeunes gens. Liz fit un pas en avant et attendit.

« Pardonne-moi… Excuse-moi Liz… » murmura Don à travers l'épaisseur de la porte.

« Je… Laisse-moi du temps… »

« Ok… »

Don fit demi-tour mais ne put partir, il avala de nouveau sa salive et se retourna :

« J'ai besoin de voir ton visage, de te serrer dans mes bras… » débuta t'il doucement.

« Je… Je suis malade. » bredouilla la jeune femme.

« Je sais tout Liz… »

Don sentit un nouveau haut de cœur surgit de sa poitrine, Liz quant à elle, ferma les yeux et imagina la tête de celui qui l'aimait, une autre larme parue, elle décida qu'il était tant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle traversa la cuisine et se retrouva dans le couloir, un instant plus tard, son cœur s'arrêta quand elle croisa le regard intensément perdu de Don. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougeait, il n'osait même plus parler. Il baissa les yeux et fixa le parquet, la porte fut le deuxième sujet d'expertise. Ses mains se mirent à trembler :

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » demanda tristement Don en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Désolée… »

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

Don avait tellement peur de faire mal, il s'approcha pour prendre la main de Liz mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière. Elle s'agita soudainement :

« Je marchais, je te le promets, je ne faisais que marcher, j'ai pris le même chemin que d'habitude, je marchais, c'est tout… (_Elle marqua une courte pause et fit un pas vers Don)_ et puis, j'étais trop préoccupée, je n'ai pas entendu cet homme avançait derrière moi… Il a couru, je… (_Elle leva les yeux sur Don et vit son regard, cet affreux regard_Il m'a attrapé et plaquait contre le mur, j'étais dos à lui, je ne le voyais pas… Il a enlevé…mon pantalon, il a arraché ma veste… je… j'ai crié ! Il a continué, il a remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et son odeur, je… »

Cette fois si elle ne put se retenir, elle se jeta dans les bras de Don et se mit à pleurer de toute son âme. Elle était si bien dans ses bras mais elle devait finir son récit, elle devait tout lui dire :

« Don… Je croyais que c'était toi… »

Liz sentit le corps de son homme se raidir, pourtant il ne bougea pas, son seul réflexe fut de serrer la jeune femme plus fort dans ses bras, il devait la réconforter :

« Chut, c'est tout ma puce… »

Liz s'arrêta d'un seul trais et se recula doucement, elle scruta le visage de Don et fut perturbée de rencontrer les joues humides de l'agent du FBI :

« Tu pleures ? » demanda t'elle.

« J'aurais voulu être là pour t'aider, j'aurais du comprendre, mais… Liz, j'étais pas là moi. »

Don baissa les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. I l lui prit les mains et les posa autour de ses hanches :

« Je veux être avec toi maintenant… »

« Tu l'es… »

Liz mit ses mains, précédemment posé sur les hanches du jeune homme, sur son torse. Ainsi il se redressa et ne put cacher plus longtemps les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues :

« Liz, je… »

« Ne suis pas prête pour ça… »

Elle fit demi-tour et avança dans le couloir, Don la suivait du regard :

« Je t'aime… »

Don s'avança doucement et la prit dans ses bras, il la regarda le plus tendrement possible et lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front avant d'essuyer une larme qui coulait sur la joue de l'agent Warner :

« Je pense que je t'aime Liz… »

La jeune femme se noya dans le regard du jeune homme, une sensation de bien être s'empara d'elle alors que depuis longtemps elle n'avait plus l'impression de vivre, sa seule réponse fut un hochement de tête ; un simple hôchement…

000000000000000000000000

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	14. Chapter 14

Bien des heures plus tard, Charlie dut se résoudre à cesser ses recherches, il n'avait pas retrouvé Amita, ni chez lui, ni à la fac, ni même sur la plage… Son père lui avait téléphonait dans la matinée et l'avait, pour ainsi dire, forcé à venir manger à

Bien des heures plus tard, Charlie dut se résoudre à cesser ses recherches, il n'avait pas retrouvé Amita, ni chez lui, ni à la fac, ni même sur la plage… Son père lui avait téléphonait dans la matinée et l'avait, pour ainsi dire, forcé à venir manger à la maison : « A 12h00 pile, c'est important. » avait-il conclu.

Il restait presque 15 minutes à Charlie pour être à l'heure. Il le fut, à 12h00 tapante, il franchit le seuil de la maison. Maison bien vide à ses yeux depuis quelques temps. Il lança un vague bonjour à son père et s'installa à table. Il ne remarqua les quatre assiettes que quand il entendit la porte séparant la cuisine de la salle s'ouvrir. Son regard croisa d'abord celui légèrement angoissé de Millie puis, celui quelque peu coupable de son frère qui prit place face à lui avant de prendre la parole :

« Salut, Charlie. »

« Salut… »

Devant le silence tendu, Millie salua à son tour le plus jeune des Eppes. Les minutes passèrent dans ce même état d'esprit et le dîner se déroula sous tension, Charlie savait que quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de son frère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il avait fait très peur à Liz qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Le mathématicien n'avait pas pu rendre visite à son amie depuis la nuit précédente mais il irait la voir dès la fin de son repas, avant de repartir à la recherche d'Amita, la femme que son cœur avait choisi, la femme qu'il ne laisserait partir sans aucun prétexte, la femme qu'il lui faillait…

Charlie posa confusément son regard sur Don, il se souvint violement que si Amita était partie s'était à cause de son frère. Il avait fait fuir son amie…

Au moment du désert, Alan et Millie s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine. Don prit une profonde inspiration et rencontra, à son tour, le regard de Charlie :

« J'suis désolé petit frère… »

« T'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ? »

« Je m'en veux tu sais ? Je suis allé la voir, je me suis excusé et… »

« Tu crois que ça va suffire ? »

« Non mais au moins les choses sont au point avec elle. »

« Tant mieux. »

Charlie se leva et fit le tour de la pièce avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Ce qu'elle a vécu c'est vraiment… »

« Je sais. »

« Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, tu comprends ? C'est vraiment une amie et je devais l'aider. »

« Je comprends. C'est moi qui aurai du être là pour elle. »

« Et moi j'aurai du être là pour Amita. »

« On n'est pas très doué, hein ? »

Charlie sourit tristement et reprit sa veste qu'il enfila.

« Je vais chercher Amita. »

« Ok, bonne chance, frérot. »

« Merci. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire, tout n'était pas réglé entre eux mais ils finiraient par retrouver leur complicité, comme toujours.

Une fois son petit frère disparu derrière la grande porte d'entrée, Don fit volte-face et souffla bruyamment à l'égard de la porte battante qui séparait la salle à manger de la cuisine. Désormais, il devrait affronter son père et Millie. Encore renversé par tous les changements que sa vie avait connus en si peu de temps, il arrivait parfois que Don ait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Il traversa la salle et appuya légèrement sur la porte dans l'intention de se frayer un passage vers la cuisine. C'est ainsi qu'il les aperçu, dans l'entre bâillement de la porte ; elle et son père : Don crut presque revoir sa mère, Margareth. Sa gorge se noua, il avait tant besoin de sa mère à ses côtés. Sa maman lui manquait. Cette scène lui rappela une de celles qu'il avait vécu beaucoup plus tôt dans sa vie, plus particulièrement celle qu'il avait vécu à ses 14 ans, quand pour la première fois il avait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux de ses parents lorsqu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit sans les prévenir. L'agent du FBI baissa les yeux, voir son père assit et appuyé à la table tenant la main de Millie en silence, finissait de peindre le tableau de sa vie. Après un énième sursaut de courage, il pénétra dans la cuisine, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il se sentit mal à l'aise :

« Eh, p'pa… Je voulais vous aider à faire la vaisselle… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Donnie. »

Un mal aise général emplit les lieux, Don se gratta rapidement l'arrière du crâne pour illustrer celui-ci. A cet instant précis, il n'aurait pas imaginé que Millie lui poserait cette question :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. »

Alan se redressa sur le dossier de la chaise et invita son fils à prendre place en face d'eux :

« Je devrais peut-être vous laisser discuter. »

Millie se leva, elle ne connaissait pas tellement Don, pourtant elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle était là. Ce fut pour cette raison que, une fois fut-elle à ses côtés, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer rapidement une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Certes, il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces démonstrations affectives, qu'importait, Millie en avait autant besoin que lui.

« Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ? » débuta Alan.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… »

« Pour commencer ce que tu ressens. »

Alan feinta un léger sourire er regarda son fils. Celui-ci mimait une surprise et une gêne sur son visage. Le patriarche venait de faire mouche, il connaissait son enfant mais il avait tout de même un espoir, son fils devait se confier :

« Je suis en colère contre l'enfoiré qui a blessé Liz mais aussi contre… »

« Toi. »

Don baissa la tête, soupira et tourna les talons :

« je dois te laisser, j'ai un boulot monstre, en plus je dois passer avec Liz prendre Mohinder. »

« Don… »

« A ce soir. » coupa net celui-ci.

L'agent du FBI salua son père et sortit presque en courant pour éviter ses multiples questions. En sortant, il croisa Millie dans un des canapés du salon. Un petit sourire enfantin surgit involontairement sur le visage de Don. Il frémit en imaginant l'air stupide qu'il avait et poursuivit son chemin ; ne pas revenir sur ses pas, avancer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il retrouva Liz un quart d'heure plus tard. La jeune femme l'accueillit d'un sourire crispé, Don voulait à tout prix la faire sortir de chez elle. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et recula d'un pas, dans le couloir. Liz se tendit instantanément et Don lui proposa de prendre sa main.

« Il faut que tu sortes, ma belle. C'est pas bon pour toi de rester là. »

« Je ne peux pas Don, s'il revient je fais quoi ? »

« Tu crois que je vais le laisser t'approcher ? »

« Je … »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Liz plongea dans le regard de Don, se sonda longuement puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Alors il faut que tu viennes, Liz. Tu en as besoin. »

La jeune femme inspira profondément puis se saisit de sa veste, se tournant vers son ami, ses yeux se brouillèrent et il saisit sa main.

« Ca va aller ma puce… »

Liz se jeta dans ses bras et il en profita pour la faire sortir et fermer la porte.

« C'est bien, on va s'en sortir… »

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, Don quitta son véhicule et en fit le tour afin de laisser son amie en sortir. Liz hésita un long moment puis poussa un profond soupir. La sortie des premiers enfants lui donna la force de continuer. Sa main vissée dans celle de Don, elle se leva sur ses jambes flageolantes et s'approcha des grilles délimitant l'école et sa cour. Elle tourna son regard vers Don et lui offrit un petit sourire :

« Merci Don. »

« J'aurais du faire ça depuis longtemps. »

Liz hocha la tête et fixa les enfants. Ils représentaient tant ou plutôt, ils représentaient tout ce qui lui avait fait défaut depuis une semaine, ses yeux s'agrandirent… Don lui sourit calmement et la pris tendrement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme avant de murmurer dans le creux de son oreille :

« Quand tu veux ma belle. »

Liz redressa la nuque et le dévisagea, ahurie par sa réponse. Et pourtant, aucun doute ne se dessinait dans ses grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est toi qui décides, tu fais tout ce que tu veux de moi ! »

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Liz éclata de rire, un rire si doux que Don sentit son cœur chavirer. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ? Il avait envie de tout lui dire, lui dire à quel point elle était vitale pour lui mais il ne voulait pas presser les choses. Liz avait besoin de temps. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement quand Mohinder les interrompit timidement :

« Amita vient pas ? »

« Elle nous rejoint après. Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Mohinder sourit gentiment et Don se prit à sourire. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit détail à régler et il pourrait retrouver son frère et sa petite sœur, Amita avait toujours fait partie de la famille et Don savait à présent que rien n'était plus important. La soirée allait être riche en émotions.

Dans quelques heures, Mohinder montrait sur scène. L'école avait pour coutume d'organiser des petites journées consacrées aux enfants qui préparaient pour ces fêtes de véritables spectacles.

Don l'avait appris dans la matinée même et avait dessiné en cette représentation, une occasion en or pour tout arranger.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que vers 5H00 du soir, le jeune homme et Liz avait de nouveau emmené Mohinder à l'école, dans le grand réfectoire aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Le petit homme s'était empressé de rejoindre sa maîtresse alors que le jeune couple prenait place au troisième rang sur la gauche. Le spectacle ne débuterait que dans 5 minutes.

« Amita est en retard… » commenta Don.

« Elle arrive… »

Don se tourna vivement vers l'entrée. Il aperçut la belle indienne qui lui faisait face, se leva rapidement mais fut retenu par la main de l'agent Warner :

« Ils s'en sortiront sans toi… »

Liz lui offrit un petit sourire et se tourna elle aussi vers Amita. La jeune femme cherchait désespérément une place et trouva refuge en plein centre de la salle. Elle s'installa tristement et patienta nerveusement à côté d'un siège vide. Ses pensées ne parvenaient pas à s'équilibrer, à se fixer sur une idée propre et solide. Elle appréhendait de voir son enfant, seul, sur scène, isolé du reste du groupe. Amita aimait tellement Mohinder, jamais assez pourtant…

Les rideaux rouges s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à la directrice qui annonçait le programme. De suite, un premier numéro débuta : six fillettes vêtues de petites robes de majorettes dansaient sur une chanson rythmée, Amita laissa un sourire gravir sa montagne de tristesse.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, une odeur familière qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait : Charlie. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent mais ne purent parler, se remémorant les moments blessants, les moments heureux : leurs moments.

Leur sphère se brisa à l'entente du nom de Mohinder, l'un comme l'autre en profitèrent pour sortir de leur léthargie. Le petit ange était debout face à un micro, il était seul mais peu importait, le silence régnait dans la salle quand il commença son numéro :

« Pour vous ce soir je vous ai… »

Mohinder bafouilla ces premiers mots, il jeta un œil honteux sur les spectateurs et rencontra le regard de sa nouvelle maman qui lui chuchota discrètement le mot « traitre » :

« Pour vous ce soir, je vous ai fait un poème… Papi m'a beaucoup aidé avec tonton… (Quelques éclats de rire se firent entendre) Je vais commencer. »

Mohinder déplia sa feuille et fit un large sourire en apercevant Charlie aux côtés d'Amita.

« Pas à pas je suis parti de là-bas,

Un pays qui ne ressemble pas à celui là,

Ma couleur de peau comme un défaut,

La perte d'assurance quand je ne trouve pas les mots. »

Mohinder tremblait légèrement, ce fut également le cas pour Amita qui ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, qui ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de luire d'une fébrile lumière.

« Le temps que je passe à être seul dans le noir,

Je ne vois pas de différence quand je me regarde dans le miroir,

Pas à pas tu es venu t'asseoir près de moi,

Tu as séché mes larmes, je n'y croyais pas. »

Charlie sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, il avait l'impression de tout avoir perdu, ce n'était pas possible… Doucement sa main rencontra celle d'Amita…

« Et puis j'ai continué à te regarder,

J'ai pensé que tout allait s'arranger,

Imaginé une belle vie malgré ma différence,

Le cœur battant j'y repense.

Pas à pas les blessures ce sont envolées,

Je n'écoutais plus les autres m'insulter,

Tu m'as appris les couleurs de la vie,

Les nuages sont partis et je t'ai souri.

Maintenant on est trois, comme une famille,

Et je ne veux plus cacher mes origines,

Pas à pas je veux vous croire,

Et penser qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

Mais à cette heure, il faut me regarder,

Je vous parle, moi, petit étranger,

Pour essayer de vous donner,

Le véritable sens du verbe AIMER. »

Mohinder plia sa feuille, la rangea dans sa poche et regarda stupéfait la salle : tout le monde était debout, tout le monde l'applaudissait.

Le spectacle dura encore une heure. La majeure partie du public quitta la salle mais Amita avait promis d'aider à remettre la salle en ordre. Elle se leva et sourit tristement à Charlie qui lui tenait toujours la main. Mohinder les avait rejoint et leur jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Amita ne voulait pas le décevoir mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler à Charlie pour le moment.

« Tu restes dans la salle, Mohinder, je te rejoints dès que j'ai fini. »

Mohinder hocha la tête et, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, se dirigea vers une jeune fille de son âge. La belle indienne sourit puis quitta les rangs de spectateurs. Charlie se leva à son tour et la regarda durant un long moment. Précautionneusement, il sortit un petit boitier de sa poche et passa son pouce sur le couvercle.

Non loin de là, Don el Liz observaient la scène en silence. Un sourire prit possession du visage de Don, plus qu'un petit coup de pouce et son frère irait mieux. Si tout se passait comme prévu. Il appela son frère tandis que Liz se dirigea vers Amita. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent « par hasard » au même endroit. Don se tourna vers Liz :

« Liz, il faut que je te parle. »

La jeune femme lui prit la main et ils quittèrent les lieux, s'installant non loin de là, de façon à voir sans être vu. Charlie leva la tête et chercha le regard d'Amita.

« Je suis désolé Amita. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. »

« Je comprends, je veux juste de donner ça. »

Il lui tendit la boite de velours bleu et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Plus que jamais indécise, la jeune femme hésita longuement mais l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami lui fit prendre sa décision. Le couvercle se souleva et laissa apparaître un magnifique collier au bout duquel trônait le symbole de l'infini. Le regard embué, la jeune femme se tourna vers Charlie.

« Je voulais te l'offrir avant tout ça… Pour te dire ce que je ressentais. L'infini s'était pour…enfin s'était tout ce que ressent pour toi, tout…mon amour. »

Sous le coup de la beauté du collier et de sa signification, Amita se trouva dans l'incapacité de parler. Charlie baissa la tête et continua :

« Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais je ne voulais pas. Garde le collier, je te laisse tranquille. Je te demande seulement d'essayer de me pardonner. »

Je jeune homme fit demi-tour et avança de quelques pas quand la voix fébrile d'Amita le stoppa.

« Tu peux me le mettre ? »

Charlie se retourna rapidement, les yeux plein d'espoir. Il finit par délicatement prendre le précieux objet des mains de la jeune femme. Il lui posa le collier autour du cou et ne put s'empêcher de respirer son odeur. Elle lui manquait tant. Il lui fit à nouveau face et attendit quelques réactions de sa part. Amita plongea dans son regard et lui sourit tendrement :

« Merci Charlie. »

« J'aurais du être là, je m'en veux tellement. »

« Je sais. Tu es là maintenant. »

Une larme s'échappa simultanément des yeux des jeunes gens qui finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A quelques mètres de là, Don et Liz échangèrent un sourire. Mohinder passa en coup de vent devant eux et Don tendit la main à temps pour l'arrêter :

« Reste là mon grand, ils ont besoin d'être seul. »

Mohinder les regarda rapidement puis prit place sur les genoux de son tonton. Il se tourna ensuite vers Liz et posa une main sur son bras :

« Tu vas mieux tatie ? »

Liz sentit une larme parcourir son visage mais un beau sourire l'éclaira.

« ca va mon grand, tout va bien… »

Toute la famille allait mieux…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et puis, quelques heures s'échappèrent de l'ordre infini du temps. Quelques heures sans grandes importances dans la vie d'un être humain mais pourtant essentielles. Des heures de calme et de repos, de joie de vivre et de paix, inoubliable insolence telle la perte de conscience. Parce que la vie connaît des sursauts de tranquillité si rares et si précieux, le corps de l'âme soufflait les hauts vents prodigieux de la douleur, l'âme effaçait simplement les peines, plus ou moins rapidement, plus ou mois facilement.

Pendant une heure, une journée, un mois, peut-être plus, sûrement mois… car la vie se lasse de ses instants de joie, elle s'ennuie, insatiable envie de pleurer pour exister, se reconstruire pour mieux s'abattre.

La fumée grisâtre qui sortait du four venait de persuader Alan Eppes que le repas tant attendu de ses convives venait de se changer en charbon de bois d'un noir intense. Tout en ouvrant bien grand la fenêtre de cuisine pour ventiler la pièce, le patriarche de la famille toussotait pour évacuer le bouffait du fumée qu'il venait d'inspirer. Ses gestes étaient anxieux et désordonnaient. Désormais il ne savait pas comment les nourrir. Ses deux fils et leurs compagnes, Megan et Larry, David et son amie ainsi que Millie. Jamais il n'avait raté d'une telle sorte un repas, pourquoi celui-ci ?

Le téléphone de la maison se déchaina, il n'eut véritablement pas le temps de décrocher avant son fils ainé. Sa course le mena tout de même dans la salle à manger ou Don parlait calmement :

« Famille Eppes, oui ? »

Don s'était installé dans un coin de la salle et sourit en entendant la voix de Mohinder à l'autre bout du fil :

« Ta maman va très bien bonhomme ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Don partit dans la pièce voisine sous le sourire d'Amita qui tenait encore plus fort la main de Charlie contre elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle était séparée de Mohinder depuis son arrivée. Ce soir le petit bout dormait chez une amie.

« Je suis affamé ! » lança David.

« En parlant de nourriture, j'ai… » intervint Alan confus.

« Je suis sûr que ça va être exquis ! » poursuivit le jeune homme.

Ce moment fut propice pour la réapparition de Don qui s'installa de nouveau aux côtés de Liz qui ne put néanmoins refreiner un petit sursaut.

« Ca va ma puce ? »

Liz lui sourit tendrement ce qui eut pour effet de le rassurer.

« Je dois retourner aux bureaux dans moins de 3heures ! » finit par lancer l'agent du FBI à son père.

« C'est un message subliminal pour me dire que tu as faim ? » intervint Alan en défiant son fils du regard.

« J'aimerais assez manger ! »

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il connaissait son frère beaucoup mieux désormais, il ne s'arrêtait plus à l'évidence, non, il savait que son ainé était un homme aux couleurs surprenantes, de jour en jour, Charlie savait simplement…

« Tu ne serais pas le fils de ton père ? » plaisanta Millie en se levant et s'approchant gaiement d'Alan.

Charlie en laissa tomber son sourire, jamais Alan ne s'était affichait avec Millie de cette façon, désormais ils se tenaient la main. Le regard du plus jeune des Eppes rencontra celui de Don de l'inquiétude surgit de leurs comportements, ils redoutaient la suite. David regarda sa petite amie nommé Angèle, celle-ci ne paraissait pas comprendre les individus l'entourant mais elle se plaisait ici.

« Les garçons, votre père et moi nous avons une chose importante à vous annoncer… » débuta Millie.


	15. Chapter 15

Une proportion élevée de viols ne sont jamais comptabilisés dans les statistiques puisque **non juridiquement reconnus **dans le pays du crime, et aussi très souvent parce qu'il est **difficile pour les victimes de porter l'accusation**

En moyenne dans le monde, près d'**une femme sur cinq sera victime de viol** ou de tentative de viol au cours de son existence.

En **Afrique du Sud**, 147 femmes sont violées chaque jour. Le taux de condamnation pour viol reste bas, de 7 en moyenne. Un tiers du nombre de viols estimés aurait été signalé en 2003.

11,6 des** Canadiennes** disent avoir été victimes de violence sexuelle de la part de non-partenaires dans leur vie.

Aux **États-Unis**, en 2004-2005, 64 080 personnes ont été victimes d'un viol, 51 500 d'une tentative de viol, soit une personne toutes les deux minutes et demi ; 50 viols déclarés ont été commis au domicile de la victime. Seules 41 des viols sont signalés à la police. Le nombre de viols diminue de façon continue depuis plusieurs années : le taux est passé de 2,8 pour mille personnes de plus de 12 ans en 1979 à environ pour 0,8 mille en 2004. Entre 1993 et 2005, les viols ou tentative de viol ont diminué de 68 aux États-Unis.

Au **Pakistan**, le viol doit être attesté par quatre témoins masculins, sans quoi la plaignante peut être poursuivie pour relation extra-conjugale.

En **Turquie**, 35,6 des femmes subissent des viols conjugaux parfois, et 16,3 souvent.

**France**

96 des auteurs de viol sont de sexe masculin et 91 des victimes sont de sexe féminin. Cependant on ignore le nombre réel de victimes de sexe masculin, les hommes révélant rarement ces crimes.

Selon les statistiques de la permanence téléphonique nationale _Viols Femmes Informations_ :

74 des viols sont commis par une personne connue de la victime ;

25 des viols sont commis par un membre de la famille ;

57 des viols sont commis sur des personnes mineures (filles et garçons) ;

49 des viols sont commis sans aucune violence physique ;

67 des viols ont lieu au domicile (de la victime ou de l'agresseur) ;

45 des viols sont commis de jour.

**FIN**

(statistiques du site Wiquipédia)

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette histoire !


End file.
